hypeyamatfandomcom-20200216-history
Arcade S-Z
S.O.S.: Neuvostoliittolainen eli kökkö ja armoton sci-fi-tasoloikka, jossa on mielenkiintoinen ampumismekaniikka. * S.R.D. Mission: Tasapaksu avaruusräiskintä sentään paikoin sympaattisilla vihollis- ja puolulaishahmoilla. * S.P.Y. Special Project Y: Mielenkiintoinen agenttipeli, jossa passelia genresillisalaatteilua. Musiikkivalikoima on Konamimainen eli hyvä. Valitettavasti peli pitää läpäistä kaksi kertaa, jotta lopun pääsee bongaamaan. * S.S. Mission: KPGSR. * S.T.U.N. Runner: Ajalleen varmasti vaikuttava ja nykyäänkin passeli, melko vaihteleva 3D-sci-fi-rälläily. Etenkin tunneliosiot nopeusfysiikkoineen ovat hauskoja. (6/10) * Saboten Bombers: Pelattavuudeltaan mukavan nopeatempoinen Bubble Bobble -klooni, jossa yleisin kuolinsyy on omaan räjähteeseen posahtaminen. Vähäinen sisältö, kuivat pomot ja vissiin ikuisesti luuppaavat ruudut ovat kuitenkin silkkaa Wii U:ta. Rasittavat, jokaisen ruudun jälkeen tulevat väliosiot kusevat myös hupaisaa hektisyyttä, joten potentiaalista huolimatta jää käteen iso pommi. * Sadari: Kuiva palikanpudottelupeli, jonka ainoa pointti on pisteiden keräily. Vaatteita vähentävät muijat ja Vs.-moodi ovat tietysti plussaa. * Sagaia: "I always wanted a thing called tuna sasimi." Jo alunperin mielikuvituksettoman Dariuksen redundantti jatko-osa, jossa sentään pari siistiä pomoa ja edellä mainittu sitaatti. * Saint Dragon: Mitäänsanomaton räiskintä, jonka ainoa omaperäisempi ominaisuus on lohikäärmealuksen kropan käyttö laakien torjumiseen. Tämä sama mekaniikka on mielenkiintoisesti myös samana vuonna ilmestyneessä Iremin Dragon Breedissä. * Sakura Taisen Hanagumi Vs. Columns: "Uge!" Ainoa oikeasti hyvä Columns-peli johtuen lähdemateriaalista, joka tarjoaa hyvän vaihtoehtomekaniikan sekä jumalan estetiikan. Versus-moodissakin on jokaisella hahmolla oma teemabiisinsä, Segan kiitos. (8/10, mutta Saturn) * Salamander: Rutikuiva Gradius-johdannainen, jonka ainoa viihdyttävä puoli on loppupomon kuolinmylvintä. Ei sentään omaa takaisinnakkausta kuoleman yhteydessä, mutta koska gemari heittää alkuun, on tämäkin armahdus yhtä tyhjän kanssa. * Salary Man Champ: Bishi Bashi -napintakomista liialla kestolla ja turhan monilla japanin taitoa vaativilla minipeleillä. * Samurai Aces: Hyvin perinteinen, mutta vihollis- ja hahmosuunnittelultaan siisti lentoräiskintä, jonka paras puoli on toimia Koyorin alkulähteenä. Musat ovat harvinaisen köyhiä, Psikyolle perinteiset useat loput eivät. * Samurai Nihon-Ichi: Kökkö ja mahdoton, mutta ihan viihdyttävä Kung Fu Master -väännös. Vaikeusaste on hyvä simulaatio siitä, kuinka helppoa yksittäisen miekkamiehen on tappaa armeijallinen samuraita, ninjoja, tiikereitä ja muita otuksia. Pelin loppuhuipennus on hupaisa ja ihan huijaamalla saatujen, noin sadan elämän menettämisen väärti. * Samurai Shodown: Etenkin ajalleen siisti, asepohjaisten mättöpelien luoja. Hahmovalikoima on monipuolinen ja laadukas, vaikka spessuja on tässä vaiheessa vielä vaihtelevasti per lärvi. Mekaniikat ovat myös jees, lukuun ottamatta kahden napin manööverejä, mutta osumatarkkuus ja liikkeiden ominaisuudet ovat paikoin aika hakusessa. Kohokohtana toimiikin loppujen lopuksi lokalisaatio. "Then die, you crazy funster!" * Samurai Shodown II: Tekee hiotummalla pelattavuudellaan, laajennetulla hahmokatraallaan, väistömekaniikoillaan ja etenkin liikelistoillaan ykkösestä ihan obsoliitin, mutta valitettavasti musiikit ja etenkään käännös eivät ole tässä osassa läheskään yhtä hurmaavia kuin edeltäjässä. * Samurai Shodown III: Estetiikaltaan parempi, mutta taidesuunnittelultaan huonompi kuin kaksi ekaa osaa. Ohjausta on parannettu mukavasti ja messevät vastaiskut ovat kultaa, mutta ilmatorjunnan, pidempien kombojen ja yhden napin heiton whiffausmahdollisuuden epätoivottu ilmaantuminen kusevat tätäkin. Uudet hahmot ovat siistejä, lukuisat leikkaukset eivät, etenkään, kun ne tekevät rosterista yli-Japanikeskitetyn. Aika +-0, kaiken kaikkiaan. Vaihtoehtoiset liikelistat kaikille hahmoille ovat mielenkiintoinen ominaisuus, kyllä. Tähän vastamiinukseksi vaikka se, että loput ovat pelkkää tekstiä. * Samurai Shodown IV; Amakusa's Revenge: Obsoliittaa kolmosen, kiitos isomman hahmopossen, kahden napin manööverien vähentämisen ja etenkin ilmatorjunnan poistamisen. Lisähahmot ovat tosin vähän kuivia, koska ainoat uudet naamat ovat jotain päänvaihtoninjoja. Pääasia kuitenkin, että Charlotte on tuotu takaisin. Pelin käännöksessä on unohdettu tulkata grafiikkatekstit, mikä ounastelee hyvin SNK:n lokalisointitason tulevaisuutta... * Samurai Shodown V: Rosteri on jälleen kasvanut mukavasti, johon vaihteeksi vastapainoksi on kova hyökkäys palautettu kahden napin manööveeriksi. Uudet mekaniikat ovat mielenkiintoisia, joskin turhan monimutkaisia. Aika perinteinen vähän eteenpäin ja vähän taaksepäin menevä lisäys sarjaan, kaiken kaikkiaan, mutta se, että englanninkielisestä versiosta on poistettu kaikki tarina on todella persiistä. Pelin vika bossi tuhosi minut mukavan täydellisesti, kun aikoinaan reiluun pelin erehdyin. * Samurai Shodown V Special: Laiska päivitys vitoseen, joka lisää muutaman bossihahmon ja paskan mekaniikan. Överiväkivallan paluu on sinänsä jees, mutta sekin on suurimmaksi osaksi sidottu esoteerisiin lopetusliikkeisiin. * Sand Scorpion: KPGSR. * Sankokushi: Niyanpain tyyliin (tai päinvastoin) tietyn käden keräämiseen perustava mahjonkisolitaire. Mukana perustissien lisäksi lukuisia Romance of the Three Kingdoms -patuja ostettavien lisävoimien sekä harjoitusmoodin vaikuttavien kasvopotrettien muodossa. Keskivertoa genren edustajaa hivenen mieleenpainuvampi, siis. * Sanrin San Chan: Segan söpö ja kohtalaisen viihdyttävä Head On -väännös, jonka perusviholliset näyttävät erehdyttävästi jonkinlaisilta Sonicin esiasteilta. * SAR - Search and Rescue: SNK:n mukavan väkivaltainen, sci-fi -kauhuteemainen Ikari Warriors -nokitus. Sopivan lyhyt ja vaihteleva, toisin kuin esim. Ikari-sarja. Vika bossi on hieman antiklimaattinen, mutta onneksi loppu sisältää viihdyttävän pakollista salaliittosynkistelyä. (6/10) * Sarge: Passeli ylhäältä kuvattu tankkipeli hämärin telaketjukontrollein. Gemariruudussa joku mielensäpahoittajakapiainen ampuu pelaajan, eli oikeata suhtautumista militaristeiluunkin löytyy. * Sasuke vs Commander: SNK:n melko hupaisa väännös yhden ruudun räiskinnästä, jossa suurimman vaaran aiheuttavat kuolleiden vastustajien putoavat raadot. Pomotaistelut ovat myös siistejä kiitos molemminpuolisen "laaki ja vainaa"-logiikan. Ihmishahmojen ja keskiajan Japani-teeman ansiosta on pelissä ihan mukavasti persoonallisuutta, etenkin ajalleen. (7/10) * Satan of Saturn: SNK:n melko mitäänsanomaton Space Invaders -johdannainen. Itse Saturnissa tapahtuva lopputaistelu on masentavasti muutakin peliä kuivempaa kamaa. * Satan's Hollow: Galaga -klooni mielenkiintoisella päivänajanvaihtelumekaniikalla ja sillanrakentelutwistillä. Mättö itse titulaarista päämörköä vastaan on tosin kovin antiklimaattinen. * Saturday Night Slam Masters: Grafiikoiltaan hyvä, pelattavuudeltaan kuppainen sekoitus mätkintää ja painipeliä, jossa heitot tekevät puolet vähemmän vahinkoa kuin normi-iskut. Musiikkivalikoima on melodisesti melko mainio, mutta sekin CPS-instrumentaatioltaan taas kerran ripulia. Eli kovin perinteinen Capcom-kolikkopeli. * Saturn: Skitsofreenistä äänimaailmaa lukuun ottamatta melko mitäänsanomaton fiksattu avaruusräiskintä, joka lievästä vaihtelusta huolimatta siis todellakaan yllä nimeltä nykyään odotettuun tasoon. Pelin hupaisin puoli on se, että saatuaan osuman nököttää pelaajan alus paikoillaan parikin sekuntia ennen kuin muistaa räjähtää. * Savage Bees: Äärimmäisen yksitoikkoinen ja vähäsisältöinen lentoräiskintä, jossa on harvinaisen hyödyttömät pommit. Oma lukunsa pelin köyhyydessä ovat kirjaimellisesti palikkamaiset pomot. Kaiken kaikkiaan aika Nicholas Cage -(epä)hyväksyttyä menoa. * Savage Reign: Omaperäinen, näyttävä ja persoonallinen, joskin vaikeasti hahmotettava ja ohjauksiltaan liikaa kikkailua vaativa mättöpeli. Pelin uniikkien elementtien joukosta etenkin monipuoliset ruudut ansoineen erottuvat edukseen. Hahmokatras on aika kuiva parista helmihahmosta huolimatta, mutta joka iikan liikelistat ovat harvinaisen hyviä. Selektiivinen dubbi ja lopputekstit ovat myös huvittavia. (7/10) * Sauro: Kuivahko ja bulkkimainen sivuttain rullaava räiskintä, jossa eniten hupia irtoaa selostajan englanninääntämisongelmista. * Scandal Mahjong: Strippipalikkapeleilyä, jossa vastustajan valinnan lisäksi voi tämän vaatevalintoihin vaikuttaa. * Schmeiser Robo: Kontrolleiltaan erikoinen, mutta toimiva 2D-mättöpeli: nappeina ovat lyönti, potku sekä blokki, ja torjuessa hyökkäyksistä lähtee lussummat versiot. Muuten peli on siistejä taustoja ja lukuisia juoniosioita lukuun ottamatta vakkariroboteemainen mätistys. * Scooter Shooter: Kuiva sivuttain rullaava räiskintä, jossa kuitenkin useita ihan mielenkiintoisia mekaniikkoja, kuten aluksen käyttäminen suojakilpenä, kilpa-ajoelementti ja sukupuolien väliset pomotaistelut. * Scorpion: Pelattavuudeltaan tavanomainen avaruusräiskintä, jonka siistein puoli on vihollisavaruushämähäkkien tarjoamat seittimekaniikat. * Scramble: Epämerkittävä, avaruusteemainen lentoräiskintä jossa on mielenkiintoinen bensamekaniikka: löpöä saa melko perverssisti lisää räjäyttelemällä maassa nököttäviä bensakanistereita. * Scramble Spirits: Segan esteettisesti menettelevä automaattisesti rullaava sotaräiskintä, jonka pelattavuus on genrelle uskollisen mielikuvituksetonta. * Scrambled Egg: Technossin söpö Pac-Man -klooni melko hupaisin mekaniikoin, joista siistein on etenkin ajalleen harvinaisen uniikki puolulaishahmo. * Screw Loose: Sekä grafiikoiltaan, musiltaan että pelattavuudeltaan persoonallinen ynnä hämärä kaksoistikkupaukuttelu, jossa ammuskellaan sattumanvaraisia esineitä kolmikätisellä robotilla. * Scrum Try: Data Eastin pilipali-Rugbyily, joka on sentään maailman kaikkia käsimunailupelejä parempi, kerta matsi ei keskeenny joka viides sekunti. * Scud Hammer: Audiovisuaalisesti kovin koominen kivi-paperi-sakset-peli, jossa voiton koittaessa hakataan vastustajaa turpaan. Alkuperäisellä raudalla on peli varmasti ollut vielä viihdyttävämpi, kerta siinä on pahiksia fyysisesti nuijittu titulaarisella vasaralla napin rämppäämisen sijaan. * SD Fighters: Grafiikoiltaan hupaisa, mutta pelattavuudeltaan melko kuppainen 2D-mättö, lähinnä kiitos sen, että hyökkäysnappeja on ruhtinaalliset kaksi. Plussaa tosin siitä, että rosterista löytyy jonkin näköinen taikuri. * SD Gundam Neo Battling: Tylsä automaattisesti rullaava räiskintä, jossa sekoitetaan hyppely- ja lentelyosioita. Sisältää pari Midway-hyväksyttyä pomoa, kaiken päälle. * SDI - Strategic Defense Initiative: Segan avaruusräiskintä vapaalla tähtäyksellä ja puolustusmekaniikalla. Omintakeisuudestaan huolimatta tasapaksu ja epäreilu. * Sea Fighter Poseidon: Sivuttain rullaava räiskintä, jonka vedenalainen teema ja useat mekaniikat ovat siistejä ja genressä alikäytettyjä. Etenkin vihollisten mahdollisuus teloa toisiaan ja pelaajasta irrallisella aluksella kikkailu ovat hyviä elementtejä. Sisältöä ja vihollistyyppejä löytyy kuitenkin turhan vähän. * Sea Wolf (II): Pilipalilaivotorpedointia, jatko-osassa värikkäämmillä graffoilla ja samanaikaisella kaksinpelillä. * Search Eye Plus: Sympaattisilla graffoilla varustettu, ainakin allekirjoittaneelle sadistisen vaikea esineenbongailupeli. * Second Love: Strippimahjongia parilla piirretyllä tytsyllä ja rakeisella digitaalisella naisella. * Section Z: Passelilla estetiikalla varustettu, joka suuntaan rullaava räiskintä Kääntymis- ja kävelymekaniikat ovat jees, takaisinpalautukset ja kuppaiset lisävoimat ei. Polvilla maassa liukuminen tuo jokseenkin mieleen Goldeneyen, onko tässä legendaarisen kökköefektin alkulähde...? * Sector Zone: Graffoiltaan mielenkiintoinen rallipelin ja rullaavan räiskinnän risteytys, jossei juurikaan sisältöä. * Sega Visual Football: Etenkin titulaarisen lafkan peliksi ihan sika geneerinen jalkapallopeli, jossa kamera on maalipäädyssä. * SegaSonic the Hedgehog: Lempparini Sonic-peleistä. Estetiikka on huippuluokkaa, etenkin ääninäyttelyn puolesta ja jatkuva Buster Keaton -tason toimintahuumori kovin viihdyttävää. Myös pelattavuus on hyvä, vaikkakin kontrollit ovat emulaattorilla pelatessa toki kiikkerät. (7/10) * Sel Feena: Perusidealtaan hyvä ylhäältä kuvattu toimintapeli, jossa mörköjä vangitaan arkkuihin. Tasapaksuisuus, yleinen turhauttavuus ja ylimaallinen kesto kuitenkin kusevat koko hoidon. Pääsankaritar on sentään ihan söötti. * Sengeki Striker: Vissiin KPGAR, jota en jaksanut pelata loppuun, koska MAMEn turbo tarjosi vain kaksinkertaista nopeutusta. Alkunäytössä on sentään jotain persoonallisuutta. * Sengoku: Pelattavuudeltaan tönkkö, mutta esteettisesti siisti mätkintä, jonka yleinen hämäryys on minuun kovin iskevää. Vihollivarieteetti ja ympäristöt ovat mukavan vaihtelevia ja lukuisat happoiluosiot hupaisia. Myös morsojen yleinen kestämättömyys on mukavaa vaihtelua genren tyypillisiin edustajiin verrattuna. Tecmo Knightista nokittava muodonmuutosmekaniikka on myös ihan mielenkiintoinen, samoin kuin lokalisaatio, luonnollisesti. (8/10) * Sengoku 2: Edeltäjäänsä pelattavuudeltaan parempi, vaikka menoltaan vähemmän hurmaava. Kestämättömiä vastustajia, häröilyä ja hoopoja välinäyttöjä löytyy kuitenkin edelleen ihan hyvin. Aikamatkustusteema on myös ihan jees, mutta viholliskasti on ykköstä tasapaksumpo ja vika ruutu on melko kuiva. (7/10) * Sengoku 3: Estetiikaltaan hyvä ja pelattavalta hahmokastiltaan hieno, mutta etenkin edeltäjiinsä verrattuna äärimmäisen geneerinen ja pelattavuudeltaan raastavan tylsä kiitos ylikestävän, loppumattoman sekä tasapaksun viholliskaartin. Lisäksi laajalla liikelistalla ei ole pelissä oikeastaan mitään virkaa, koska normikombojen spämmäys on ainoa varteenotettava tapa tehdä lämää. Pelin pelaaminen oli siis sellaista tervanjuontia, että hajousquittasimme sen kaverini kanssa heti ekan kierrätyspomon ilmaantuessa. Myöhemmin vedin tekeleen laaki-ja-vainaa-huijauksella, joka ei kauheasti vähentänyt kokemuksen tuskallisuutta. Eli no true Sengoku. * Sengoku Blade; Sengoku Ace Episode 2: Grafiikoiltaan ja rosteriltaan näyttävä räiskintä. Etenkin isoryntäisten mikojen matriarkka Koyori on parhautta. Pelattavuus on normiammushelvettisekasortoa ja musat sekä viholliset kuivia, tosin. Siisteintä pelissä on ehkä se, että tekijöille perinteisesti on erilaisia loppuja ihan kiitettävät määrät. * Senjyo: Äänimaailmaltaan siisti, mutta muuten kovin monotoninen tykkitorni-FPS. * SF-X: Köyhän miehen Defender-klooni, sentään esikuvaansa paremmin kontrollein. * Shackled: Data Eastin HC-Gauntlet, eli kovin tasapaksu mörönpätkintä, sentään pomomätöillä ja ihan mielenkiintoisella puolulaismekaniikalla. Merkittävää on myös se, että pelin loppunäyttöön johtavia ovia löytyy pelistä pitkin poikin, niistä ensimmäinen heti ekasta ruudusta. Speedrunnaajat varmaan arvostavat moista... * Shadow Dancer: Shinobin jatko-osa, jossa paremmat graffat, mutta huonommat musat. Pelattavuus on hyvin samaa kamaa kuin ykkösessä lukuun ottamatta enimmäkseen hyödytöntä koira-apulaista. Pomot ovat kuitenkin alkuperäistä Shinobia huomattavasti siistimpiä; loppuvastuksesta tulee etäisesti mieleen Ninja Princess. (6/10) * Shadow Force: 2D-mättöpeleistä paljon ammentava mätkintä. Liikelistat ovat kiitettävän kokoisia, joskin suurin osa hyökkäyksistä on aika hyödyttömiä. Lisäksi pelin mättöpelimäisestä torjunnasta juontava vihollisiin lukittautumismekaniikka häiritsee menoa tavallisiin mätkintöihin tottuneelle. Vihollisvalikoima on mukavan laaja, mitä käytetään hyväksi possessausmekaniikassa, joka on jälleen siisti, muttei kovinkaan käytännöllinen. (6/10) * Shadow Warriors: Ympäristöiltään siisti ja joillakin uniikeilla elementeillä varustettu turpakekkeri, joka on pelillisesti kuitenkin Ninja Gaidenia, eli kovin kökkerötä ja mahdotonta settiä. * Shanghai Kid: Omaperäisellä ja toimivalla, vaikkei erityisen hyvällä ohjaussysteemillä varustettu vanhan ajan 2D-mättö. * Shaolin's Road: Hauska, mutta pinnallinen ja vihollisvalikoimaltaan liian yksipuolinen puhdas 2D-mätkintä. Sisältää pakollisen kiinalaismekkoisen muijan. * Shark Attack: Wanhuudestaan johtuen äärimmäisen vähäsisältöinen, mutta hupaisa Jaws-simulaattori laadukkailla veriefekteillä ja absurdilla ääninäyttelyllä. * Sheriff: Nintendon ihmeen hyvin vanhentunut, äänimaailmaltaan hupaisa kahden tikun räiskintäpioneeri. (6/10) * Shinobi: Pelattavuudeltaan tiukka ja viholliskastiltaan mukavan laaja toimintatasoloikka, joka on vaihteeksi kuitenkin mahdoton. Kahden samanaikaisen pelitason mekaniikka on ihan siisti ja lopputekstit kolikkopelimäisen tyhjentäviä. (6/10) * Shisensho - Joshiryo-Hen: Vakkariripuli mahjongsolitaire, jonka pelastavalla naiskastilla on mukavan retro ulkoasu sekä ulosanti. * Shuuz: Grafiikoiltaan hyvä, pelattavuudeltaan liian lähdemateriaaliuskollinen eli kuiva hevosenkengänheittelypeli. * Shogun Warriors: Välttävä, keskiajan Japani-teemainen mättöpeli parilla siistillä hahmolla. Pelin hauskin puoli on sen melko kauhea enkkudubbi, joka katalysoi yleistä hämäryyttä; harvemmin kuulee japanilaisen onin karjuvan "Oh my god!". Omaa myös valitettavan harvinaisen ilmiön, eli miespuolisen hahmon perstaklauksen. * Shocking: Harvinaisen hyvä korealainen rullaamaton toimintapeli tyhjentävällä alku- ja loppunäytöllä. Peli koostuu sokkelosta, jonka eri huoneissa on kohtalaisen vaihtelevasti eri tehtävää. Dialogi ja soundtrack ovat hellyyttävän palikkamaisia. (7/10) * Shock Troopers: Hahmokastiltaan mukavan laaja ja monipuolinen ylhäältä kuvattu vapaasti rullaava räiskintä. Vaihtoehtoiset reitit ja rosteri antavat pelille hyvin jälleenpeluuarvoa, mutta valitettavasti itse pelattavuus ei ole yhtä viihdyttävää kun genren helmissä, lähinnä kiitos tasapaksun vihollisarmeijan. (7/10) * Shock Troopers 2nd Squad: Rosteriltaan ja grafiikoiltaan edeltäjäänsä kuppaisempi, mutta hauskempaa pelattavaa kiitos persoonallisempien ja vaihtelevempien vastustajien. Pelattavan hahmon käyttäminen myös selostajan roolissa on hauska ominaisuus ja hyvittää hieman saksittua sankarikatrasta. (7/10) * Shooting Gallery: Minuutin verran sisältöä omaava, mielikuvitukseton valopyssypeli. Käkikellokohta on sentään lievästi mielenkiintoinen. * Shooting Master: Segan hämmentävä valopyssypeli, jossa puolustetaan prinsessaa gangstereilta. Hiparisysteemi on mielenkiintoinen regeneroitumisineen, minkä lisäksi suojelun kohteen hyvinvoinnilla ei vaikuta olevan kauhean paljon väliä. Sankarittaren ulina on pelin hupaisinta antia. * Shootout: Data Eastin omaperäinen ja vaikeusasteeltaan tasapainoinen, gansteriteemainen kolmannen persoonan räiskintä. Kentät eri hilavitkuttimeen ovat suht vaihtelevia ja loppumättö aika hupaisa. (5/10) * Shot Rider: Geneerinen ylhäältä kuvattu rallipeli, jossa ei edes ammuta mitään. Musa on sentään jees, mutta koska pääteema alkaa aina alusta kuolon korjatessa, tulee alkuosio turhan tutuksi turhan nopeasti. * Shougi: ADK:n antiikkinen shogipeli, jossa ei mitään merkittävää tekijää lukuun ottamatta. * Shougi no Tatsujin; Master of Syougi: ADK:n vähemmän antiikkinen shogipeli, jossa ei mitään muuta viihdyttävää kuin vastustajien digitaalisesti animoidut pärstäkuvat. * Show Hand: Hämärä pokeripeliväännös ihan siistin näköisellä viholliskatraalla. * Showdown: Normipokeripeli ihan siisteillä länkkäriteemaisilla graffoilla. Pelissä on myös jonkinnäköinen nopeusammuntatyylinen bonuskenttä, mutta en päässyt siihen, vaikka löylytinkin vastustajani 6-0 normi-villi länsi-kusetuksella. * Shrike Avenger: Vähäsisältöinen ja persoonaton FPS-avaruusräiskintä, jossei mitään muuta mielenkiintoista kuin itse kabinetti. * Shuffleboard: Antiikkista liukumakiekkoilua hämmentävällä pistelaskusysteemillä. * Shuffleshot: Samaa settiä kuin yllä mainittu paremmalla ulkoasulla ja yksinkertaisemmalla pelikentällä. * Sidewinder: Tsiljoonas persoonaton ja mielikuvitukseton ylhäältä kuvattu räiskintä. * Side Arms - Hyper Dyne: Offensiivisen huono, geneerinen avaruusshootteri, jossa on Ökami -tason samojen bossien spämmäystä ja joka on kaiken kukkuraksi nälkävuosikymmenen pituinen. Ainoa pelin jotenkin kiintoisa puoli on kahteen suuntaan ampumisen mahdollistava ohjaustyyli ja muodonmuutosmekaniikka. * Side Pocket: Data Eastin tavanomainen biljardipeli, josta uupuu Pocket Galin parhaat puolet puputyttöjen läsnäolosta huolimatta. * Side Track: Hämmentävä, junateemainen Head Onin partneripeli. * Silent Dragon: Kaikin puolin välttävä sekä kovin mielikuvitukseton jengiläismätkintä liian kitukasvuisin liikeliston. * Silk Worm: Sivuttainrullaava räiskintä uniikin epäsymmetrisellä kaksinpelillä, jossa ykköspelaaja ohjaa helikopteria ja toinen jeeppiä. Vihollisvarieteetti on myös hyvä, toisin kuin pomojen tai lisävoimien vastaava. Myös melko omintakeisena runkkuutena toimii pelin vika ruutu, joka ei lopu ikinä. * Silver Land: Ski Freen ilmiselvä sielunkumppani, jossa lasketellaan ylös mäkeä, jyrätään jäniksiä ja vältellään tiikereitä sekä pandoja. Huumoriarvoa lukuun ottamatta huono. * Silver Millennium: Kuppainen ja ylikestävillä vihollisilla varustettu korealainen lentoräiskintä, jonka ainoa hyvä puoli ovat hellyyttävän kökösti piirretyt animetytsyt. * Simpsons, The: Konamin mätkintä, jonka suoraan ensimmäisestä lafkan Turtles-pelistä otettu minimaalinen liikemäärä ei vakuuta. Vaikka vihollisia on ihan hyvä määrä erilaisia, on niiden vaihteluväli myös kuppainen. Lähdemateriaalille uskollinen estetiikka luultavasti sentään tyydyttää sen faneja, eli toivottavasti nykyään ei ketään. * Sindbad Mystery: Segan hajottava Heiankyo Alien/Pac-man -klooni, jossa vihollisille ei voi tehdä suunnilleen yhtään mitään. Premissi ja monikerroksiset kentät ovat ainoat pelin plussat. * Sinistar: Sil on nälkä. Pääpahiksensa eeppisyydestä ja mekaniikkojen omaperäisyydestä huolimatta ei kovinkaan viihdyttävä räiskintä, lähinnä kiitos vanhoille kolikkopeleille tyypillisen vaikeusasteen. * Skater: Data Eastin kummallinen ajopelin tapainen, jossa ohjataan rullalautailevaa pelleä ja kerätään kamaa ne klovnin haarojen välistä sujauttamalla. Hoopo muttei viihdyttävä. * Skill Drop Georgia: Perussisällyksetön tikettipeli vakkarikämäisellä ulkoasulla. * Skimaxx: Pahan näköinen ja yksinkertainen vesihiihtotekele. * Skull Fang: Estetiikaltaan hyvä ja japanilaisversiossa jopa jonnin verran persoonallisuutta omaava Data Eastin lentoräiskintä, jossa on lukuisia hämäriä mutta hupaisia mekaniikkoja. Etenkin pomomättöjen jahtaussysteemi tekee niistä hauskoja huolimatta jehujen suuresta hiparimäärästä. (6/10, myös Saturn) * Skull & Crossbones: Kontrolleiltaan omaperäinen, muttei järin intuitiivinen mätkintä. Estetiikka on hupaisaa, etenkin kiintiöpapukaijan jatkuva mölinä. * Sky Adventure: Melko mainio ADK:n lentoräiskintä toimivin mekaniikoin, joista mielenkiintoisin on se, että pisteitä käytetään alusten päivittämiseen. Pointti pisteidenkalastelulle antaa mukavaa lisämaustetta muuten tavalliseen, mutta toimivaan räiskintään. Oma lukunsa pelissä on myös pääpahis, jonka kasvopotretti ja hämärät repliikit toimivat mainiona uranuurtajana Gal Agiesselle. (7/10) * Sky Alert: KPGSR. * Sky Army: Hauska ja omaperäisiä elementtejä sisältävä helikopteriräiskintä, jossa pommitetaan siviilejä ja rakennetaan siltoja. (6/10) * Sky Base: Värikäs vanhan ajan avaruusräiskintä neljällä eri osiolla eli keskivertoa aikalaistaan hivenen kiihottavampi yksilö. * Sky Bumper: Edeltäjäänsä Loopingia aika lailla muistuttava, hämmentävä, mutta hetken huvittava vanhan ajan lentoräiskintä. Pääasiallisena vihollisena toimivat seinät, joista osasta kimpoaa ja osasta kuolee. * Sky Diver: Köyhän miehen Rip Cord mutta sentään samanaikaisella kaksinpelillä. * Sky Fox: Pelattavuudeltaan melko tavallinen avaruusräiskintä, jossa vihollisena toimivat galaktisten mörköjen lisäksi hämmentävät avaruusamatsonit. Pelissä on myös mielenkiintoinen ja hajottava mekaniikka, jossa jokainen erikoislaaki laskee aluksen tehoja. Tämä ehkäisee aivotonta napinhakkausta ainakin parempien ammusten osalta, mutta vaikeuttaa muutenkin armotonta menoa entisestään. * Sky Kid: Melko hupaisa ja runsassisältöinen, mutta epäreilu räiskintä, joka (hei,) skrollaa väärään suuntaan. Musiikit on ovat samaa korkeaa tasoa kuin Namcon muissakin tämän ajan kolikkopeleissä. (6/10) * Sky Kid Deluxe: Turha päivitys parilla minimaalisella uudistuksella ja huonommalla musiikilla. * Sky Lancer: Monotoninen ja yksiulotteinen, joskin hivenen omaperäinen avaruusräiskintä, jossa hiparit, lissärit ja konttarit ovat simoille. * Sky Love: Epäomintakeinen kahdeksankytluvun alun rullaamaton avaruusräiskintä. Pelaa mieluummin vaikka SNK:n pachinkopeliä. * Sky Raider: Estetiikaltaan mielenkiintoinen, pelattavuudeltaan flashpelimäinen vanhan ajan pommitus. * Sky Skipper: Nintendon premissiltään ja hahmoiltaan hupaisa, mutta pelattavuudeltaan kuiva lentelypeli. Sisältää lyasten pelimäisesti myös kiroilua. * Sky Smashers: KPGSR. * Sky Soldiers: Sky Adventuren edeltäjä, joka on jatko-osaansa ja moniin muihin ADK:n peleihin verrattuna kovin mielikuvitukseton sekä ulkoasultaan että pelattavuudeltaan. * Slap Shot: Melko kuiva pöytälätkäjohdannainen, mutta sentään parempi kuin NHL-kaimansa. Graffasuunnittelu on aika bipolaarista. * Slip Stream: Tavanomainen ja mahdoton F1-peli, jonka paras elementti ovat grafiikat. * Slither: Centipede-nokitus vapaammalla liikkuvuudella ja useammilla möröillä. Aika unettavaa settiä kuitenkin. * Sliver: Aivoja vaativa lernopeli, eli ihan paska peli. * Sly Spy: Data Eastin mukavan häpeilemätön plagiointi James Bondista. Pelattavuus on melko mielikuvituksetonta, mutta hauskaa ja Golden Gun -mekaniikka on mukava lisä. Valitettavasti ei tue samanaikaista moninpeliä ja sisältää myös jostain syystä Yhdysvaltapaatosta. Kaipa USA ja Brittilä ovat tekijöiden mittapuulla "sama asia!"... (6/10) * Smash TV: "DUDE!" Turhan monotoninen, mutta kontrolleiltaan ja ulosanniltaan hieno yhden ruudun verilöylyttämö. Kaksinpelillä on aivoton räiskintä hieman viihdyttävämpää. * Snake Pit: Kuivahko ja hullu Indiana Jones-tribuutti, jossa ruoskitaan otuksia katakombeissa. Pilipaliversioita puhkisoitetuista klassisista biiseistä sisältävä musiikkivalikoima on sentään hauska. * Snacks'n Jaxson: 3D-Breakout -väännös, jossa pompotellaan pellen nenää tämän lärvillä, samalla kaiken maailman moskaa syöden. Visuaalinen ilme on aika kauhea ja pelatavuus hajottavan kaoottista, kiitos muutenkin tuskallisen päämekaniikan nokittamisen vielä ympäristön esteillä. Uniikkiutta lukuun ottamatta elimistön läpi kulkenutta safkaa, siis. * Snap Jack: Mielenkiintoisesti automaattisesti rullaavaa räiskintää, tasoloikkaa ja Head Onia perverssisti yhdistelevä tekele. Päähenkilön ilmeet ja soundtrackin metaviisastelu ovat hupaisia. * Snapper: Korealainen HC-matopeli. Viholliset ja erilaiset ruutudesignit eivät pelasta peliä rutikuivalta peruspremissiltä. * SNK Vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos: Guilty pleasureni. Pelattavuus on hyvää, mutta hämärää ja hiomatonta, kuten koko muukin peli, missä juuri piileekin tekeleen hurmaavuus. Rosterissa on 9 Street Fighter II -hahmoa liikaa, vaikka muuten hahmovalinnat ovat aika siistejä, etenkin välipomojen osalta. Musiikki on myös SNK:lle epätavallisesti ja peliin sopivasti kökköä, mutta outoa. Parempi kuin Capcom Vs. SNK 2, kaiken kaikkiaan. Hauskaa kyllä pelin juonesta ei löydy mistään mitään tietoa, joten voimme vain ihmetellä, onko sen maailmanlopun jälkeinen teema jonkinnäköinen vertauskuva silloiselle SNK:n tilalle. Pelin paras versio on Neo Geon muunnelma SVC Chaos Plus! (10/10) * Snow Bros. - Nick & Tom: Tappomekaniikaltaan jees, mutta muuten tasapaksu ja ylipitkä Bubble & Bobble -kärvistely, etenkin kiitos päähenkilöiden kömpelyyden ja loppupään ylimaallisen kestävien vihollisten. * Snow Bros. 2 - With New Elves: Huomattavasti ykkösosaa parempi kiitos tyydyttävän vaihtelun, paremman liikkuvuuden, useiden pelattavien hahmojen, lyhyemmän keston ja genressä harvinaisen nelinpelimahdollisuuden. Ainoastaan yksi kestävyyspilkkuvirheinen loppupään pomo hajottaa entiseen malliin. Lukuisat juoniosiot ovat hauskoja ja alkunäyttö legendaarinen. (7/10) * Soccer Brawl: Futuristinen jalkapallopeli parilla mielenkiintoisella elementillä ja SNK:n peliksi kuivalla ulkoasulla. * Sokonuke Taisen Game: Melko köyhä versusminipelikokoelma. Estetiikka on hämmentävä sekoitus japanilaista söpöyttä ja Looney Toons -tyylistä väkivaltaa. * Sol Divide: Mainio Psikyon fantasiashootteri monin siistein mekaniikoin. Etenkin meleehyökkäys on kovin uniikki ja viihtyisä lisäelementti. Estetiikka on keskinkertaista ja möröt aika kaavamaisia, tosin. (7/10, myös Playstation, Saturn) * Soldier Girl Amazon: Antiikin fantasiaa ja scifiä hupaisasti sekoittava, mutta pelattavuudeltaan kuppainen shootteri, jonka kohokohtiin kuuluvat mm. Wii U-tason pommiesineet, jotka ovat siis rajallisuudessaankin normilaakeja huonompia. Uniikit pomoteemat viihdyttävät eniten. * Solar-Warrior: Etenkin Technoksen peliksi todella kökkö sekoitus juoksu- ja lentoräiskintää, joka on tympäännyttävän vaikea kiitos NES:sin Dragon's Lair -tyylisen energialogiikan. * Solar Fox: Omintakeinen mutta tylsä avaruusräiskinnän ja rullaamattoman roinankeräyksen sekoitus. * Soldam: Kenties syystäkin pelattavuudeltaan suht ainutlaatuinen puzzlepeli, jossa normipalikankasausta höystetään vaikeasti hahmotettavalla ja eksekuusönin usein kusevalla värinvaihtomekaniikalla. Täten muuten mielenkiintoinen seikkailumoodi lisäsekoilua tarjoavia, Rod-Landista tuttuja vihollisia vastaan on yllättäen hajottavan brutaali ja kaksinpelikin melko kuiva genren standardeilla. Raamit hyvälle pelille kuitenkin löytyvät, joten ehkä uskonnollisella harjoittelulla tästä saa enemmän irti. * Sonson: Omaperäinen, mutta kovin monotoninen köyhän miehen Psycho Soldier. Seesteinen äänimaailma on ihan siisti. * Sorcer Striker: Pelattavuudeltaan hyvin tavanomainen, mutta muuten hyvin persoonallinen lentoräiskintä Eli jonkinnäköinen fantasiaversio Samurai Acesista. Pelin lopussa on harvinainen eli mielekäs bossirushi, jonka yksi vastus on vaihteeksi hanurivetoninja. Teoriani mukaan kyseinen kaveri on Dark Sealista, persekipeänä siitä, että hänet potkittiin pois jatko-osasta. * SOS: Namcon äänimaailmaltaan harvinaisen hajottava, kuiva ylhäältä kuvattu räiskintä. * Sotsugyo Shousho: Äärimmäisen söpö, mutta melko monotoninen kouluteemainen minipelikokoelma. * SoulCalibur: Ikäisekseen hyvä 3D-mättö, joka on kuitenkin melko obsoliitti kiitos jatko-osansa. * Space Battle Ship Gomorrah: Sivuttainrullaava avaruusräiskintä, jossa tyydyttävä estetiikka ja paria kohtaa lukuun ottamatta hyvä vaikeusastebalanssi. Vaadittavat pari siistiä mekaniikkaa löytyy myös; messevin näistä on vapaan tähtäyksen mahdollistava kakkosase. * Space Bomber: "You My Friend. Give Me Earth..." Juoniosioiltaan Stack Columns -tasoa, mutta myös pelillisiltä ansioiltaan viihdyttävä ja omaperäinen rullaamaton räiskintä, jossa vihollisia voi abduktoida omiksi pommeiksi ja sivualuksiksi. Estetiikka on ihanan söpöä ja pituus juuri kohdallaan. Pisteenä iin päälle on päähenkilö Ameriikan presidentti! "No!! Go to Star!!" (8/10) * Space Chaser: Head-On -kopio vapaalla liikkuvuudella, rajoitetulla turbolla ja epäreilulla vaikeusasteella. * Space Cruiser: Melko tavallinen, mutta mukavasti vaihtelua sisältävä, rullaava avaruusshootteri. Pelin lopussa päästään aika korkealle videopelisankarirunkkuusskaalalla pommittamalla satunnainen vihollisplaneetta avaruustomuksi. * Space Demon: Nintendon jatko-osa Space Firebirdille. Lähes identtinen edeltäjänsä kanssa. * Space Duel: More like "Space Duet"! Asteroids -klooni, jossa kuitenkin samanaikainen kaksinpeli joko normaaliin tyyliin tai hupaisana tandemversiona. * Space Dungeon: Lievästi viihdyttävä kaksoistikkuräiskintä, jossa siirrytään piirteettömistä laatikoista toisiin. * Space Encounters: Star Warssin juoksuhautakohtauksesta ammentava yhden ruudun avaruusräiskintä, jossa Sasuke vs Commander -tyylinen "dead people hit you" -mekaniikka. Lisäksi pelin pistesysteemi on aika "riski korreloi voittoa": mitä korkeammalla ruudussa, eli lähempänä vihollisten ilmestymispaikkaa hengaa, sitä paremmin pojoja irtoaa. * Space Fever: Nintendon häpeilemätön Space Invaders-kopio. * Space Firebird: Nintendon häpeilemätön Galaga-väännös. * Space Force: Yhdentekevä Asteroids-klooni. * Space Fury: Asteroids-johdannainen Segalta, jonka asesysteemi ja etenkin pääpahiksen jatkuva avautuminen erottavat edukseen vektoriräiskintöjen harmaasta massasta. * Space Gun: Juustoinen ja kuivahko sci-fi-valopyssyily. Mörködesignit, kauhuelementit ja Alien-radar ovat sentään jees. * Space Harrier: Uraauurtava, mutta puuduttava, ylipitkä ja epäselvä. Pelin kulttistatus taitaa johtua pelkistä teknisistä tekijöistä. * Space Invaders: Tasapaksu ja tylsä genren luoja. * Space Invaders '95: Parodius-väännös Space Invaderssista, eli graffoiltaan ja hahmoiltaan söpö mutta pelattavuudeltaan köyhä ja yksinkertainen räiskintä. * Space Invaders II: Yhteistyötä ja versusta sekoittava kaksinpeli taikka yksinpelissä häärivä, tietokoneen ohjaama kaverin kaltainen tuo muuten tuttuun räiskintäreseptiin mukavasti lisämaustetta. * Space Invaders DX: Uudelleenlämmittely, jossa ei juuri mitään siistiä uutta. * Space Launcher: Nintendon kohtalaisesti viihdyttävä sekoitus Space Invaderssia ja Froggeria, pari vuotta ennen jälkimmäistä. * Space Panic: Donkey Kongia ja Lode Runneria muistuttava mutta kumpaakin edeltävä rullaamaton toimintapeli, jonka kuopankaivelutappomekaniikka imee hanuria. * Space Position: Segan geneerinen ylhäältä kuvattu ajopeli, joka hienona insinöörintyönäytteenä jakaa ruudun kahteen osaan tietokonettakin vastaan pelatessa. Lymyilevä taustamusiikki on kuitenkin siisti. * Space Raider: Unettavan tylsä sekoitus Galagaa ja putkishootteria. * Space Ranger: Ihan hupaisa Defender-tyylinen räiskintä, jossa ammuskelua on siivitetty sattumanvaraisten avaruusotusten pelastamisella. Hupaisaa kyllä voi avun tarpeessa olevat ölliäiset myös surutta ampua, mikä onkin tehokkaampi ja nopeampi tapa edetä seuraavaan ruutuun. Uhrien ohella ainoastaan pistesaldo kärsii. * Space Seeker: Eri avaruusräiskintäpelityyppejä kohtalaisesti sekoittava, mutta turhan kökkö tekele. Kartalla liikkuminen ei juuri sisällä strategisia elementtejä, vaikka siltä aluksi vaikuttaakin. * Space Tactics: Segan mielenkiintoinen sekoitus Space Invaderssia, Missile Commandia ja FPS:ää. Pelissä on näemmä ollut ei-digitaalisia näytön osia, joten emuloinnissa osa viehätystä katoaa. * Space Walk: Uniikki ja suht toimiva versusväännös muuten melko nähdystä hahmonpompotuspelistä. Hyvää härö-HYPER-materiaalia. * Space Zap: Yliyksinkertainen ja -helppo, eli tylsä tekele, jossa räiskitää neljästä eri suunnasta tulevia palloja puolustusmeiningillä. Sentään kuolinräjähdysefekti on siisti. * Sparkz: Kohtalainen Gorby's Pipeline-klooni Frankenstein-teemalla. Erikoispalikat ja kaksinpeli antavat pelille oikeutusta. * Spark Man: Hieman parempi Super Ranger, eli melkoisen kuppainen kävelyräiskintä. Pelin harvat siistit ominaisuudet ovat tragikoominen äänimaailma ja pomomätöt, joissa tappajarobotit tuhotaan listimällä niiden miehistö itse masiinan sijaan. * Spartan X: NES-porttiin verrattuna näyttävämpi, mutta kontrolleiltaan kökömpi ja äänimaailmaltaan lussumpi, eli melko turha. * Speak & Rescue: Epäreilu ja kökkö yhden ruudun räiskintä, jota on höystetty huonosti toteutetulla puolustusmekaniikalla. Pelin nimi viittaa varmaankin sen sanoinkuvaamattoman huonoihin äänisampleihin. * Special Criminal Investigation: Chase H.Q. ampumismekaniikalla ja melkoisen juustoisella finaalilla. Ääninäyttely on edelleen tasokasta. * Spectar: Sokkelokamankeräys räiskimismekaniikalla ja muuttuvilla ruutukokoonpanoilla, eli ainakin parempi kuin samana vuonna ilmestynyt Pac-Man. * Speed Ball: Pöytäsuunnittelultaan ja fysiikoiltaan kuppainen virtuaaliflipperi. Äänimaailma on sentään OK. * Speed Ball - Contest at Neonworld: Kälyinen rullaamaton jalkapalloväännös, jossa ohjataan samaan aikaan koko omaa tiimiä. * Speed Coin: Pilipalipeli, jossa ohjataan vierivää kolikkoa kallistelemalla ruudulle ripustettuja alustoja. * Speed Rumbler, The: Yhdellä omaperäisellä mekaniikalla varustettu ylhäältä kuvattu räiskintä, jonka huono ohjattavuus, yksitoikkoisuus ja yleinen mahdottomuus kusevat tosi tehokkaasti. Jazzahtavat musiikit ovat hyviä, mutteivät sovellu pelin meininkiin ollenkaan. * Speed Spin: Rikkinäinen ja epäreilu pinki ponki -pelleily. Eipä laji parempaa ansaitsekaan. * Spelunker: NES-versioon verrattuna hämmästyttävän inhimillinen ja pelattavuudeltaan hyvä tasoloikka. Ainoastaan pelin loppupää on jokseenkin hajottavaa tahkoamista, muuten meno on hauskaa, etenkin kiitos seiniintörmäysmekaniikan. * Spelunker 2: Nohevasti paranneltu ja mukavasti uutta sisältöä tuova jatko-osa. Yksi lisäys, eli yliesoteeriset hissi- ym. aktivointinamiskat kuitenkin kusevat koko pelin nautinnon melkein ihan täysin. * Spider: Qix-väännös, jossa piirrettävän viivan pituus on rajoitettu, eli Wii U^2. * Spider-Man; The Videogame: Liikemäärältään Final Fight -tasoa oleva mätkintä, joka on siis tappavan monotoninen. Lähdemateriaalille uskollinen estetiikka ja välillä hakkaamista tauottavat ammuskeluosiot helpottavat läpipeluun tuskaa, mutta eivät lähellekään tarpeeksi. * Spiders: Tavallista rullaamatonta ja liikkuvuudeltaan yksiulotteista räiskintää siistimpi pilipalipaukuttelu kiitos mielenkiintoisesti lisää elintilaa ruudulta keräävien vihollisten. * Spinal Breakers: Kuivahko kolmannen persoonan räiskintä natsizombeilla. Pelin juoniosiot ovat kuitenkin hupaisia. Etenkin kummatkin huonoista lopuista ovat miltei Stack Columns -tasoa. * Spin Master: Joe & Macmainen, eli melko hyvä juoksuräiskintä, kiitos monipuolisen asevalikoiman ynnä lataus- ja pommimekaniikan. Ainoana isompana miinuksena on kuppaisesti miksattu äänimaailma. Joskus pidin peliä liiankin lyhyenä, mutta kaipa olen muuttunut entistäkin kärsimättömämmäksi, sillä nykyään se on mielestäni juuri täydellisen pituinen. (7/10) * Spiker: Kökkö ja hämmentävä, mutta juuri siksi viihdyttävä 1 vs 1- lentopallopeli laadukkaalla rantamisulla höystettynä. * Splash: Yksinkertainen maalauspeli, jonka hyvänä virikkeenä toimivat tuttuun tapaan puolialastomien muijien kuvat. Sound Blastermainen musiikkivalikoima on myös ihan hupaisa. * Splat!: Omintakeinen ja hetken huvittava ruokateemainen versusräiskintäpelin tapainen. * Splatterhouse: Grafiikoiltaan ja monsyiltaan siisti, mutta kökkö ja kömpelö mätkintä. Kauhuleffaklisekekkeröinti ja överiväkivalta tuo peliin joka tapauksessa mukavasti charmia. * Splendor Blast: ADK:n pelattavuudeltaan mielenkiintoinen ja estetiikaltaan siistihkö sekoitus futuristista rallipeliä ja rullaavaa räiskintää. Omintakeisesti, mutta kuivahkosti pelissä saatavia aseita ei käytetä kanssakilpailijoiden pätkimiseen vaan esteiden tuhoamiseen. * Sports Match: Urheiluteemainen, pelattavuudeltaan tuikitavallinen mahjongsolitaire, melko kuppaisin tiiligraffoin ja moniin muihin genren edustajiin verrattuna epävakuuttavin silmänruokaosioin. * SportTime Bowling: Harvinaisen kuppainen keilailu, jossa pallo suuntaa ränniin yhtä varmasti kuin allekirjoittaneen elämä. * SportTime Table Hockey: Hajuton ja mauton pöytälätkätekele. Oikeaa laitteistoa vissiin simuloiva jatkuva suhina sentään ärsyttää. * Spot: Tammipeli 7 Upin muinaisella maskotilla. Palikan siirtelyjä siivittäviä animaatioita lukuun ottamatta rutikuivaa kamaa, siis. * Springer: Yhden ruudun tasohyppely, jossa pahin vihollinen on kontrollit kiitos kuppaisten hyppymekaniikkojen ja sen, että loikkaus lähtee painamalla ylöspäin. * Sprint (2/4/8): Rullaamaton autopeli, jonka jatko-osat tarjoavat aina kaksinkertaistuvan pelaajamäärän. Valitettavasti ainakin MAMElla on ohjaus kelvotonta, sillä kaarat kääntyvät jostain syystä vain yhteen suuntaan. * Spy Hunter: Mielikuvitukseton, epäreilu ja kontrolleiltaan melko kuppainen ylhäältä kuvattu ajopeli ilman mitään päämäärää. Kulttistatusta en tässä tapauksessa siis ymmärrä. * Spy Hunter 2: Samaa kuivaa kamaa kuin ykkönen, tällä kertaa eri kuvakulmalla ja vähemmän geneerisellä ulkoasulla. * Squash (Gaelco): Ihan passeli ja persoonallinen videopeliversio korneimmasta pallopelistä ever. Katsomossa on paljaita daisareitakin. * Squash (Itisa): Sekä säännöiltään että kontrolleiltaan hoopo tete-a-tete-squash. Ihan normaalisti. Luultavasti Off the Wall -plagiointi. * Stack Columns: Columns, eli kökköä Vs.-puzzleilua. Pelin yksinpelimoodi on sinänsä hupaisa synkkine taustajuonineen ja turnausteemoineen, vaikka premissistä huolimatta ovat vastustajat aina samoja. Pelin loppu onkin sitten varmaankin paras ikinä missään pelissä. Eli aika +-0. (5/10) * Stagger I: Geneerinen korealainen lentoräiskintä, jossa ei ole ollenkaan maan kolikkopelituotoksille tyypillistä hämärää materiaalia. * Stadium Hero: Data Eastin baseballpeli, joka muistuttaa melkoisesti SNK:n Baseball Starssia. Eli ihan jees, mutta lähdemateriaalistaan johtuen ribbeä. * Stakes Winner 1 & 2: Pinnallisia ja pelattavuudeltaan onnettomia ravipelejä. Musat ovat sentään OK. * Star Trigon: Yhden napin omintakeinen ja kepeä tekele, jossa pompitaan planeetalta toiselle. Parempi ainakin kuin Mighty Milky Way. * Stargate: Defender 1.1, eli redundantti ja turha jatko-osa. * Starship 1: Antiikkinen, toimiva avaruus-FPS, joka tuntuu ammentavan aika lailla Star Trekistä... * Star Blade: Hiton tylsä raiteilla etenevä avaruusräiskintä kököillä 3D-graffoilla ja ilman mitään lataus- tai muita mekaniikkoja. * Star Cruiser: Vanhan ajan 1 vs 1-avaruusräiskintä Asteroidsin tyylisellä ja sitä edeltäneellä ohjaustyylillä. Perinteiseen tyyliin tulee tietokonevastustajasta kovempi matsien edetessä, mutta alkurima on turhan alhaalla: kahdessa ekassa taistelussa ei jamppa jaksa edes ampua. * Star Fighter: Estetiikaltaan korealaiseen tapaan kökön kummallinen, mutta pelattavuudeltaan liukuhihnamainen ja rutikuiva avaruusshootteri. Yksi suht omaperäinen fuusiomekaniikka löytyy, mutta se ei paljon lämmitä. * Star Force: KPGAR. * Star Gladiator Episode 1: Final Crusade: Sci-fi-teemainen Soul Edge-kopio jääkaappihypyillä ja muutenkin arveluttavilla fysiikoilla: vastustajan voi esimerkiksi tiputtaa taistelukentällä tekemällä maassa toipumispyörähdyksen tätä päin... * Star Guards: Sekasortoinen ja monotoninen kahden tikun räiskintä Transformers-tyylisin jättirobotein. * Star Jacker: Segan Xevious-klooni. Aika kuiva ja esikuvaansa köyhempi, mutta elämäsysteemi on mielenkiintoinen: pelaajan kaikki alukset ovat samaan aikaan ruudulla ja kaikkien tuhoutuessa peli loppuu, vähän niin kuin Tac/Scannissa. * Star Trek: Ihan viihdyttävä Segan Asteroids-väännös, jossa pätkitään Klingon-aluksia Enterprisen puikoissa. Ei kovin omaperäistä menoa, siis... * Star Wars: Melko köyhä, mutta sentään jonkinlaista vaihtelua sisältävä vektori-FPS, jossa eniten viihdyttää jokseenkin lähdeuskollisen korni ääninäyttely. * Steel Force: Ulkoasultaan kökkerö ja tyystin monotoninen ylhäältä päin kuvattu sci-fi-ravausammuskelu. * Steel Gunner: Estetiikaltaan mainio ja synkästä robottiarmeijateemastaan huolimatta mukavasti huumoria sisältävä valopyssyily, josta valitettavasti uupuvat vaihteeksi kaikenlaiset lataus- ym. -mekaniikat. Loppumättö on aika siisti. * Steel Gunner 2: Hyvin samanlainen kuin ykkösosa. Vähäisemmät pomomäärät tekevät tästä hivenen heikomman. * Steel Talons: Kontrolleiltaan realistisen monimutkainen mutta pelattavuudeltaan yksinkertainen heltsariräiskintä. * Steel Worker: Mielenkiintoinen Lemmingsien isoveli, jossa opastetaan duunaria pitkin rakennustyömaata valitsemalla erilaisia girdereitä, mitä proletaarisankarimme sitten tahkoo eteenpäin. * Stinger: Vähäsisältöinen sivulla rullaava avaruusräiskintä, jossa paikoitellen sentään huonolla tavalla uniikkeja kohtia, jossa aluksen nopeutta voi säädellä sen korkeuden kautta. * Stocker: Hupaisa vanhan ajan autopeli, jossa ajetaan Yhdysvaltojen itärannikolta länsipuoleen. Pelissä on ihan passelit mekaniikat, kuten tietokonekaarojen vuorovaikutus toistensa ja vihollispollareiden kanssa. Automaattinen kiihdytys on tosin hämmentävä ominaisuus. * Stompin': Omaperäinen ja viihdyttävä, mutta vähäsisältöinen Dance Dance Revolutionin esi-isä, jossa astellaan erilaisten tuholaisten päälle 9x9-gridillä. * Stone Ball: Luolamiesteemainen jalkapalloväännös, eli melko kuiva tekele. Nelinpelituki on kuitenkin jees. * Storm Blade: Esteettisesti joten kuten persoonallinen mutta pelillisesti vaihtelun vuoksi tyystin epäinspiroitunut sotalentoräiskintä. * Straight Flush: Hämmentävä, korttiteemainen Breakout-klooni. * Strata Bowling: Peruskeilailu perushoopoilla reaktioanimaatioilla. * Strategy X: Kontrolleiltaan kömpelö ja yksitoikkoinen ylhäältä kuvattu räiskintä, sentään ajalleen epätavallisella vapaalla rullauksella. * Streaking: Pac-Man-klooni, eli kuppainen. Sentään ainoa tietämäni peli, jonka pointtina on saada alastomalle muijalle lisää vaatteita päälle. * Street Fighter Alpha -sarja: Passelin näköistä mutta liikkuvuudeltaan olematonta, mekaniikoiltaan kämäistä ja pelattavuudeltaan hiomatonta sontaa. Tuntuma hahmoihin on huono kiitos ilmavuuden ja liikkeiden ominaisuudet ovat päin persettä. Dan ja R. Mika ovat ihan jees. Ilmankos toinen on SNK-pastissi. * Street Football: 3 vs 3 -käsimunaa hirveällä ohjattavuudella. Ainoa positiivinen elementti ovat pelikentälle ripotellut esteet, kuten liikkuvat autot. * Street Fighter: Jatko-osaansa parempi kaikilla osa-alueilla paitsi pelattavuudessa, joka onkin siis todella järkyttävää. Estetiikassa, etenkin ääninäyttelyssä, on kuitenkin mukavasti charmia. * Street Fighter; The Movie: Mortal Kombatmainen, eli huvittava ja paska. Mieluummin tätä pelaa kuin Street Fighter II:sta, ainakin. * Street Heat: Köyhä Special Criminal Investigationin hengellinen edeltäjä * Street Hoop: "SLAM DUNK!" Data Eastin grafiikoiltaan hyvä ja musiikeiltaan mainion hip hopahtava katukorispeli, jonka mekaniikat ovat jees. Lisensittömyys ja siitä kenties juontuva värikkyys on sekin plussaa. (7/10) * Street Smart: SNK:n pelattavuudeltaan löysä ja kököhkö, mutta estetiikaltaan mainio vanhan ajan pomomätkintä. Ihan viihdyttävä kerran läpäistynä, ainakin kaksinpelillä. * Strength & Skill: Lajeiltaan suht kekseliäs, mutta pelattavuudeltaan hajottavaa Track & Field -takomista oleva urheilupelikokoelma. Yhdessä lajissa pitää nappeja hakata tietty aika sellaiseen tahtiin, että olkapääni petti ennen onnistumista, huijauskoodeillakin. * Strider: Premissiltään ja etenkin juoniosioiltaan mielenkiintoinen ja omaperäistä kenttäsuunnittelua omaava toimintatasoloikka. Neuvostoliiton vastainen propaganda ja keskenään omia äidinkieliään puhuvat hahmot jäävät mieleen. Valitettavasti itse pelaamattomuus on paskaa kiitos surkean ohjattavuuden, lukemattomien umpimähkään putoamista vaatien kohtien ja anteeksiantamattoman vaikeusasteen. Aivan pelin lopussa on niin rikkinäinen ja hajottava tasoloikkasosio, etten jaksanut hinata sitä edes huijauskoodeilla. * Strike Avenger: Vähäsisältöinen, mutta estetiikaltaan tunnelmallinen avaruus-FPS. Pelissä on vissiin ollut jonkinnäköinen yhden ruudun yhteistyömoodi ja kabinetissa jotain tuoliväkerryksiä, joten ehkä pelin resurssit ovat menneet enemmän fyysiseen kuin digitaaliseen puoleen. * Strike Fighter: Segan geneerinen ja monotoninen lentokone-FPS. Ammussysteemien ja pomomättöjen puute tekee pelaamisesta todella unettavaa. Sentään ääninäyttely on ihan jees, etenkin Fire-kehotusköhähdys. * Strike Force: Hupaisa sekoitus Defenderiä ja Smash TV:tä. Pelissä reissataan epälineaarisesti plaanetalta toiselle ja pannaan dinosaurusavaruusolioita kilon biiteiksi. Niin, myös jotain kolonisteja olisi kai tarkoitus pelastaa. Estetiikka on aika tavallista scifiä, mutta äänimaailma tuo menoon paljon persoonallisuutta ja huumoria. Pelissä on myös Double Dragon 3-tyylinen, oikeaa rahaa käyttävä kauppa. (6/10) * Strike Gunner S.T.G.: Estetiikaltaan persoonaton avaruusräiskintä, jonka kakkosasemekaniikka on sentään omintakeinen. * Strikers 1945: Latauslaivuehyökkäykseltään hivenen massasta erottuva mutta muuten KPGSR:tava tekele pomomechoilla. * Strikers 1945 II: Melkoisen identtinen ykkösosan kanssa. * Strikers 1945 III: Melkoisen identtinen kakkososan kanssa. * Strikers 1945 Plus: Väännös sarjan kakkososasta Neo Geolle. Sentään ihan mielenkiintoista, että Psikyo päätyi pelin tekemään, koska ymmärtääkseni koko lafkan perustivat Video Systemin työntekijät, jotka eivät halunneet siirtyä väkertämään pelejä Neo Geolle. Onneksi he kehittyivät ihmisinä. * Stunt Air: Tavanomainen kahdeksankytluvun alun avaruusräiskintä, sentään laivuemekaniikalla ja passelilla pääbiisiillä. * Su Ho Seung: 1 vs 1 -pokeriväännös suht korealla vastustajanaisella. * SunA Quiz 6000 Academy: Yksi harvoista SunAn siedettävistä peleistä. Kiitos triviagenren yksinkertaisuuden ei edes titulaarinen lafka ole jotenkin onnistunut sössimään pelattavuutta ja pakollinen korealaishäröily antaa estetiikalle paljon. Etenkin lukuisat eri isännät omine mölinöineen ovat siisti puoli; seitsemännen miekkosen äänisample väärin vastattuun kysymykseen on etenkin kultaa. Tosin se ja lukuisat muutkin mölinät onkin plagioitu Quiz Gakumon no Susumesta, joten stay classy, SunA. * Sub Hunt: Todennäköisesti ensimmäinen lajissaan oleva tekele, jossa syvyyspommitetaan sukellusveneitä. Toimiva ja antiikkisten kolikkopelien tapaan aika-, ei elämärajotteinen. * Submarine: Manuaalista rullausta ja vedenalaista teemaa lukuun ottamatta täysin mielikuvitukseton ja geneerinen räiskintä. * Subs: Hauska, joskin kovin yksinkertainen vanhan ajan vs. -räiskintä, jonka sotasumumekaniikka on omintakeinen ja toimiva. * Success Joe: Grafiikoiltaan ja äänimaailmaltaan huvittavan hirvittävä ja pelattavuudeltaan masentavan kuppainen nyrkkeilypeli. Pelin ainoa viihdyttävä puoli ovat hupaisat yksityiskohdat lähdemateriaalista, jota noudatetaan aika uskollisesti, loppua onneksi lukuun ottamatta. * Sukeban Jansi Ryuko: Passeleilla kasarityyliin piirretyillä tytsyillä varustettu strippimahjong myös pelin sisäisillä huijausmekaniikoilla. * Sunset Riders: Mainio Konamin ravausräiskintä, jolle olisi ollut ehdottomasti pitänyt tulla jatkoa. Vaihtelevat ruudut, grafiikka, pomomätöt ja musiikit ovat erinomaisia ja nelinpeli myös, vaikka viimeksi mainittu tekeekin pelistä aivan liian helpon. (7/10) * Superman: Hämmästyttävän viihdyttävä Teräsmies-peli Taitolta. Pelattavuus on jokseenkin vaihtelevaa, vapaa liikkuminen tuo oman höysteensä mätkintäosioihin ja viholliset ovat mukavan kestämättömiä, antaen sankarille sentään jotain uskottavuutta. Myös musiikit ovat hyviä tekomahtipontista pääteemaa lukuun ottamatta. Teriksen normisooloilusta huolimatta on myös samanaikainen kaksinpeli tarjolla. (6/10) * Super Astro Fighter: Taas yksi aika yhdentekevä 80-luvun alun avaruusräiskintä Data Eastilta. * Super Bagman: Hämmentävä ja mahdoton, joskin mukavan monipuolinen sokkelohaahuilu. Nimiruutu on harvinaisen "manservicekäs". * Super Basketball: Konamin hämmentävä koripalloilu, jossa keskitytään pelkkään hyökkäyspuoleen. Estetiikka on jees, etenkin palikkaääninäyttely, ja mekaniikat myös, vaikka liikkumiseen tarvittava napintaonta on hämmentävää. * Super Bike: Aikamoisen mitäänsanomaton, vakkarimahdoton sivuttainrullaava rälläyshyppely päälleliimatulla ampumiselementillä. * Super Bishi Bashi Championship: Napintakomisminipelikokoelma, joka on melko kuiva, ehkä kiitos kabinetin tarjoamien valtavien nappuloiden puutteen. * Super Breakout: Pallonpompottelua jopa kahdella erillisellä tiilikerrosklöntillä. Jahhuu. * Super Bug: Ikäisekseen mukavan sulava, mutta yllättäen kovin yksinkertainen ajopeli. Kuplavolkkarisuus on tietysti jees. * Super Burger Time: Ykkösosaa huomattavasti siistimpi, vaikkakin massiivisen vihollismäärän takia edelleen aivan liian vaikea tasoloikkaväännös. Sentään nyt on menossa mukana myös oikeasti hyödyllisiä lisävoimat joita jaellaan myös anteliaasti. Pomomätöt tarjoavat myös passelia vaihtelua, vaikka pääpahista lukuun ottamatta ovat megamörköjen olemukset kuivia. Pelin tyydyttävin osa-alue onkin tapa, millä kaikki viholliset spontaanisti kuolevat ja lentelevät sikin sokin aina, kun ruudun pääsee läpi. * Super Champion Baseball: ADK:n syöpäisin baseball- ja urheilupeli. * Super Chase; Criminal Termination: Grafiikoiltaan mahtava, pelattavuudeltaan liukuhihnamainen, mutta viihdyttävä ensimmäisen persoonan Chase H.Q-väännös. Myös ääninäyttely on totta kai hienoa, etenkin vakkari-selkärangattoman poliisipartnerin jatkuva ulina. * Super Cobra: Scramblen semiklooni (tai toisin päin), jossa lennellään helikopterilla ja yritetään kerätä mammonaa. * Super Contra: Normiversiota hivenen siistimpi, mutta kuitenkin kuiva. Ylhäältä kuvatut osiot ovat tuttuun tapaan hanurista. Alkunäyttö onkin pelin parasta antia. * Super Cross II: Kuvakulmaltaan ja lisävoimamekaniikaltaan mielenkiintoinen mopoilu, jota huono osumahavannointi ja Excitebike-tyylinen äänimaailma rassaavat. * Super Crowns Golf: Golffailu, jossa vielä perusohjauspallokollegoitaan käsittämättömämpi käyttöliittymä. Kolme valittavaa mailatyttöä on ainakin omintakeinen osa-alue. * Super Cup Finals: Taiton muita samoihin aikoihin ilmestyneitä jalkapalloiluja hyvin paljon muistuttava tekele, genren perinteitä kunnioittaen. * Super Dodge Ball: Passeli, mutta jatko-osaansa verrattuna lussua kamaa etenkin kiitos lepsun ohjauksen. Sentään japanilaisen version alkunäyttö on hyvä viittaus alkuperäiseen Kunio-peliin. * Super Dodge Ball (Neo Geo): Loistavalla estetiikalla ja graffatyylillä varustettu ja pelattavuudeltaan tuttu, mutta hyvä pallopelleily. Loppuyhteenotto ja -näyttö ovat myös tyhjentäviä. Varsin mainio päätös sekä Kunio-sarjalle että Technossin peleille, siis. (7/10) * Super Doubles Tennis: Data Eastin aivan liian realistinen tennispeli: partnerista ei ole mitään hyötyä ja pallolla on tapana lentää minne sattuu. Eli ei jees. * Super Duck: Kaikin puolin korealainen mutta hiton yksitoikkoinen kamankeräyspeli tasoloikkaelementeillä. * Super Football Champ: Vissiin neljäs tai viides Taiton itseään toistava jalkapallopeli, tällä kertaa sentään puisevilla 3D-graffoilla. * Super Free Kick: Samanlaista Breakout-väännöskuraa kuin Free Kick, paitsi jostain syystä kaikin puolin huonompana. * Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix: Pelattavuudeltaan omintakeista veriripulia, mutta grafiikoiltaan hieno ja huvittava. Sääli, että kuppaisen kokoinen rosteri on käytetty 83,33 %:sti paskoihin Street Fighter II -hahmoihin (anteeksi tautologia) ja kirjaimellisesti puhkirunkattuun Darkstalkers-naistriioon. * Super Hang-On: Kontrolleiltaan ja estetiikaltaan hyvä, mutta melko mitäänsanomaton Segan prätkäajo. * Super High Impact: Äänimaailmaltaan mahtava, mutta muuten harvinaisen kauhea käsimunailu. * Super Locomotive: Segan mielenkiintoinen, kahtia jaetulla näkymällä varustettu junailutoiminta. Pelattavuus on hyvää ja päämusateema mainio. Tämänkin tekeleen olisi hyvin voinut päivittää esimerkiksi DS-linjan-laitteille. (6/10) * Super Lup Lup Puzzle: Puzzle Loop lernotaustoilla, eli ihan jees nokitus. * Super Masters Golf: Segan tusinamainen golfpeli välttävillä ohjauksilla. * Super Model: Lapsiystävällisempi versio Fantasiasta vielä paremmalla hahmorosterilla ja hieman korkeammalla mongoloidituskyngyksellä. * Super Monaco GP: Segan first person-formulapeli. +--------... * Super Monkey Ball: Banaanitikultaan hupaisa ja 3D-pelien saralla harvinainen pallonkallistelu, jonka ruutusuunnittelu on turhan kuivaa: vaikeuastetta ehkä riittää, mutta mielenkiintoisia elementtejä ei. * Super Mouse: Passeli Donkey Kong/Pac Man -miksaus omilla kikkailuillaan, joista hauskimmat ovat mielikuvitukselliset tavat listiä vastustajia. * Super Pac-Man: Ihan siistejä lisämekaniikkoja tarjoava kakkosjatko-osa, mutta se, että jokainen ruutu on ykkösen tyyliin koostumukseltaan sama, tekee menosta vaihteeksi kovin yksitoikkoista. * Super Pang: Super paska, more like. Tylsä ja tasapaksu pallonpoksauttelu, siis. Ykkösosan tavoin ovat eri maailmankolkat sentään ihan siistejä taustoja. Sankarien kasviydinkypärät on kuitenkin anteeksiantamattomasti poistettu. * Super Pinball Action: Fysiikoiltaan vaihteeksi hämmentävä, mutta pöydiltään tyydyttävä flipperipeli, jossa lisämotivaationa toimivat tutusti, mutta toimivasti muijien vaatteiden väheneminen. Eri pöydillä on eri tavat vähentää vaatetusta ja tämä antaa siistiä tavoitelisämaustetta pelailuun. Äänimaailma on myös melko mainio. (7/10) * Super Puzzle Bobble: Nähtyä palloammuskelua, jonka ainoa uusi ominaisuus on moninpelin hämmentävä keskiseinässä oleva reikä. Muuten meno on vanhaa huonoa, mutta hahmokatras on sentään ihan hupaisa, jälleen, ja sisältää kitsunemikonkin. * Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo: Pelattavuudeltaan melko bulkkimainen, mutta silti Pnickies-plagioinnissaan normaalia paskempi Vs-puzzlepeli, lähinnä kiitos tyystin hillopohjaisen tavan tuhota palikoita. Onneksi hahmovalikoima toimii myös hyvänä syynä olla pelaamatta peliä. Kolikkopeliversio on muutenkin ihan brouken, sillä Chun-Li sucks ass. Parempi kuin konsoliversiot, siis. * Super Qix: Esteettisesti jees mutta pelattavuudeltaan Qix. * Super Ranger: SunAnkin peliksi järkyttävän kuppainen ja siksi lievästi huvittava, muttei pelattava kävelyräiskintä. * Super Real Darwin: Darwin 4078:n jatko-osa, joka parantaa huomattavasti estetiikkaa. Myös pelattavuus on parempaa, kiitos pomojen lisäyksen sekä vähemmän kryptisen evoluutiomekaniikan. Meno on kuitenkin edelleen melko monotonista, minkä lisäksi takaisinnakkaukset, överikesto ja lopun uupuminen koreilevat edelleen läsnäolollaan. Kovin Data Eastmainen musiikkivalikoima sekä jotkin hämärät möröt pelastavat hieman. * Super Real Mahjong -sarja: Epäkekseliäitä mutta esteettisesti passeleita strippimahjongtekeleitä, ekaa osaa lukuun ottamatta. Se on vain tyystin sisällyksetön normipalanpuskenta, eli silkkaa turhuutta. * Super Rider: Ohjauksiltaan tasoa Monster Hunter, mutta ratasuunnittelultaan ihan hauska, sivuttainrullaavarallipeli. * Super Shanghai Dragon's Eye: Perusmahjongsolitairea, jonka kolmesta eri pelimuodosta kaksi on varustettu ihan hauskalla ulkoasulla. * Super Sidekicks 1-3 (+ Ultimate 11; SNK Football Championship + Neo-Geo Cup '98 - The Road to the Victory): SNK:n Electronic Arts -tason homogeenisyyydellä varustettu jalkapallosarja on pelattavuudeltaan jees ja melko monipuolinen, mutta aihe on mitä on ja peleissä ei ole juuri tekijälleen ominaista charmia. Tietäjät kertovat, että erotuomaria voi sentään tietyissä olosuhteissa tintata. * Super Slam: Peruspelattavaa tennistä kaksin- ja nelinpelimuodoilla, vaihtelevalla hahmokaartilla ja kököhköllä estetiikalla. * Super Spacefortress Macross: KPGAR. * Super Spacefortress Macross II: Kaikki edellisessä osassa säästetty inspiraatio on otettu nyt käyttöön: estetiikka on parempaa ja ruuduissa tulee paljon paremmin esille lähdemateriaalin idoliteemat. Rullaussuunta on käännetty pystysuunnasta vaakatasoon, asevalikoima on pysynyt melko samana, mutta voittologiikka on ainutlaatuinen: kaikissa ruuduissa tulee kerätä kahdessa minuutissa tietty määrä pisteitä. Kuolla saa niin monta kertaa kuin huvittaa, gemarit koittavat vasta aikarajan loppumisen jälkeen, mikäli pisteresurssit eivät riitä. Pelattavuuskäänne on yllättävänkin viihdyttävä, mutta valitettavasti vaikeusaste on ainakin yksinpelillä vielä Gradiusta ja sen johdannaisia runkumpi: edes helpoimmalla reitillä ei voita edes huijaamalla. Pelisysteemi tarjoaa peruskaveerauskaksinpelin lisäksi myös versus-moodin, jossa kisaillaan, kumpi on isompi pistesampo. (7/10) * Super Space Invaders '91: Vaihteeksi tylsä vanhan pierun lähinnä esteettinen päivitys. * Super Sprint: Off-Roadia ja Rough Raceria todennäköisesti inspiroinut formulapeli, joka on ensin mainittuihin verrattuna kovin vaniljainen ja siten obsoliitti. * Super Spy, The: Hyvin omaperäinen SNK:n roolipelielementeillä höystetty fps-sisätilojen koluamismättöpeli. Estetiikka ja lokalisaatio ovat tuttuun tapaan huippuluokkaa, mutta loputtomattomat taistelut ja pieni vihollisvalikoima tekevät pelaamisesta turhan yksitoikkoista. Onneksi pakittamista on armollisen vähän. Peli on mielenkiintoisen edellä aikaansa kyynisellä mutta hysteerisellä suhtautumisellaan sotaa nykyajan teroja vastaan. Musiikkivalikoima on myös mainio toiseksi parhaine loppumättömusine koskaan. (6/10) * Super Stingray: ADK:n viihdyttävä, wanha ylhäältä kuvattu tankkiräiskintä, jossa lieviä strategisia elementtejä. * Super Street Fighter II Turbo: Toimiva, mutta äärimmäisen geneerinen ja tylsä tekele. Myös sisällön määrä on todella itkettävä suhteutettuna sataan viiteensataan iteraatioon. Täysin obsoliitti, siis, paitsi menneisyyteen jumiutuneille antibesserwissereille. * Super Tank: Tyydyttävä Länsi-Saksalainen, eli wanha, Head On/Targ/R2D Tank -väännös. Jotain omintakeisuuttakin löytyy siinä, että joka toinen ruutu on pomomättö titulaarista pahista vastaan. * Super Toffy: Toffya hieman vähemmän paskainen mutta silti tyystin epäkiinnostava Lode Runner -muunnelma. * Super Trio: Harvinaisen hajottavaa äänimaailmaa lukuun ottamatta menettelevä tasoloikka, joka on ottanut aika lailla vaikutteita NES:n Tom & Jerry -pelistä. Sentään samanaikainen kaksinpeli ja vaihtoehtoiset hahmot tuovat menoon jotain uutta. Jotkut kummalliset pomot ja Robocop-vihollinen kielivät mukavasti tekeleen korealaisuudesta. * Super Volleyball: Keskinkertaisen geneerinen lentopallopeli melko mainioin gemarikohtauksin. * Super Wing: Epäluonnollisen huonoilla fysiikoilla ja hämmentävällä tilttimekaniikalla varustettu pilipaliflipperi. Pelin ainoalla pöydällä on pari ihan siistiä ominaisuutta, kuten ylimääräinen laukaisin. * Super-X: KPGAR. * Superior Soldiers: Vähäsisältöinen, futuristinen 2D-mättö. Hahmojen liikkuvuus on yllättävän hyvä näinkin vanhaksi genren edustajaksi; juoksuhyökkäykset ja superhypyt piristävät muuten kuivaa menoa. Rosteri on myös ihan omaperäinen. * Surf Planet: Yliyksinkertainen ja kälyinen LUMILAUTAILUpeli! * Surprise Attack: Kuivahko ja tönkkö, sci-fi-teemainen ravausräiskintä, jonka mielenkiintoisena, muttei erityisen hyvänä lisänä toimivat painovoimanvaihtomekaniikka ja bonustriviaosuudet. Vika pomo on ihan jees, kyllä. * Survival: Pelattavuudeltaan tavanomainen, biologiateemainen yhden ruudun räiskintä melkoisen hajottavin äänitehostein. Parempi kuin aikalaiskollegansa Tazz-Mania, sentään, kiitos paremman liikkuvuuden ja vielä herkemmin kimpoavien laakien. * Survival Arts: "Kyuuuu!" Japanin vastine Mortal Kombatille. Kyllä, se on huono. Kyllä, se on hauska. Rosteri ja asemekaniikka ovat mielenkiintoisia, myös. Pelin musiikitkin ovat SVC Chaosta. (6/10) * Susume! Taisen Puzzle-Dama: Jatko-osa ekalle Damalle. Erikoispalikkalisäys on melko vähäinen, mutta toimiva. Obsoliitti kiitos oman Tokimeki Memorial -väännöksensä, onneksemme. * Swimmer: Ihan hupaisa vanha kehno Wonder Boymaisilla elementeillä ja eeppisimmillä pomomätöillä ever. * Syusse Oozumou: Technoksen vanhan ajan sumomätistys. Pinnallinen ja monotoninen, mutta grafiikat ovat tekijän tapaan persoonallisia. * Syvalion: Pelattavuudeltaan melko epätavallinen, vapaasti rullaava lohikäärmelentelypeli kuivahkolla estetiikalla ja epäkolikkopelimäisen alhaisella vaikeusasteella. * Swat: Vaikeaselkoinen ja tympeä retroalienräiskintä, jonka ainoa kiinnostava puoli on se, että Segalla on ollut jotain osaa sen teossa. * SWAT Police: Kauppamekaniikalla ja korealaisen hämärällä charmilla varustettu kolmannen persoonan räiskintä. * Swinging Singles: Myötähävettävällä tavalla tragikoominen Pac-man/Donkey Kong-kloonilernokusoge, jonka välinäytöt ovat varmaankin vastoin tarkoitustaan aika sika epäkiihottavia. * Table Tennis Champions: Rämestandardinen ping pong -palloilu. * Tac/Scan: Segan melko geneerinen vektoriräiskintä, jonka laivuemekaniikka ja tunnelmallinen äänimaailma kuitenkin erottavat vanhojen avaruusammuskelujen massasta. * Tactician: Ihan hauska Space Invaders -johdannainen, jossa taktikointi koostuu pommien asettelusta pelikentälle. Vihollisten kosauttelu sekä ammuksin että räjähtein on normipaukuttelua paljon viihdyttävämpää. * Tag Team Wrestling: Uraauurtava ja persoonallinen, mutta arkaainen painipeli Technossilta. Äänimaailma on kyllä kovin siisti. * Talbot: Vanha ylhäältä kuvattu lampaanmetsästyshaahuilu ADK-tapaan erikoisin ja ihan mielenkiintoisin mekaniikoin. * Taihou de Boboon: Genren keskivertoa edustajaakin yksinkertaisempi mitalipeli, jossa ammutaan alas yksittäinen lentävä antromorfinen eläin. Pelaa mieluummin Hebereke no Popoonia. * Tailgunner: Menettelevä, mutta epämerkittävä vektori-FPS. Liittykööhän tekele jotenkin Top Gunneriin...? * Tail to Nose - Great Championship: Rullaustyyliltään päänsärkyä aiheuttava, muuten täysin geneerinen ylhäältä kuvattu formulapeli. Ainakin lisensittömyys tarjoaa hupaisia nimiväännöksiä, kuten G. Burger... * Taisen Hot Gimmick: Strippimahjongia hyvällä graffatyylillä. Valitettavasti silmänruokakohtausten animaatio on tehty Paintin venyttelytyökalun malliin, eli they suck ass. Pelissä on myös jonkinlainen kaksinpelimoodi, joka ei kuitenkaan voisi vähempää kiinnostaa. Ainoa plussa onkin Sengoku Acessista vieraileva Koyori, joka on kuitenkin jostain käsittämättömästä syystä salahahmo. * Taisen Hot Gimmick Kairakuten: Samaa settiä kuin ykkönen useammilla muijilla, joilla useita eri piirtäjiä, eli graffat ovat nyt laiskasti animoitujen lisäksi myös epäkonsistentteja. Koyori tekee paluun, valitettavasti vielä esoteerisemmillä bongaamisvaatimuksella ja edellä mainituilla taantuneilla graffoilla. * Taisen Hot Gimmick 3 Digital Surfing: Lisää samaa kamaa kuin edeltäjänsä, onneksi taas vain ykkösen artistilla. Sisältää perusstrippailun lisäksi nyt myös hämärän oikeilla näyttelijöillä väkerretyn tarinamoodin.t. * Taisen Hot Gimmick 4 Ever: Kts. kolmososan kuvaus, paitsi että strippimoodin muijat kärsivät taas taiteilijasillisalaatista ja tarinamoodissa vierailevat Space Bomberin pallopääavaruusolio. * Taisen Idol-Mahjong Final Romance 2: Vissiin jatkoa Idol-Mahjong Final Romancelle. Realistisen välttävän näköiset lyylit on ymmärretty korvata mainiosti animoiduilla animetytsyillä. * Taisen Mahjong Final Romance R: Samanlainen tekele kuin yllä mainittu, paitsi paljon kengännauhamaisemmilla strippausosioilla. * Taisen Mahjong Final Romance 4: Pelattavuudeltaan jälleen samaa kamaa kuin edeltäjänsä, yllättäen. Graffat eivät ole edelleenkään yhtä hyviä kuin kakkososassa, mutta jotkut strippauspätkät sisältävät mukavan huumoripitoista settiä. Sisältää myös viisi vaihtehtoista loppua, jokaisen eri vastustajalle. * Taisen Puzzle-dama: Hienoja aikaansaaneen puzzle-sarjan alkulähde, joka on kuitenkin täysin obsoliitti kiitos Tokimeki Memorial -versionsa. * Taisen Tokkae-dama: Mielenkiintoisella estetiikalla ja rosterilla varustettu, hyvin toimintapainotteinen vs-puzzlepeli, jossa kuskataan puzzlepalikoita vapaasti pitkin kaivoa. Muistuttaa siis paperilla aika lailla Magical Droppeja, muttei ole kyllä aivan yhtä hupaisa kiitos liiankin helpon pelattavuudeltaan ja pienemmän hahmokatraan. * Taito Cup Finals: Jalkapalloilua nelinpelillä ja jopa persoonallisuudella. Oppimis- ja väkivaltakynnyksellä on myös mukavan matala. Ainoat mutta isot miinukset ovat laji ja oikealla valuutalla ostettavat lisäliikkeet! * Taito Power Goal: Jatkoa yllä mainitulle eli jalkapallosarjojen tyyliin varsin samaa settiä. * Takeda Shingen: Kökkö, arkaainen miekkamätkintä, jonka päähenkilönä on sentään legendaarinen "vanha läski, jolla on kärpäslätkä". Siisteillä kasvokuvilla varustetussa viholliskastissa on totta kai pakollinen Kenshin Uesugi, mutta valitettavasti Houjoun tai Odan jätkien sijaan ovat muut pahikset nevareita pikkudaimyoita. * Tang Tang: Solomon's Keysta aika lailla ammentava, mutta enemmän toimintaan kuin puzzleiluun nojaava korealaisteos. Melko tylsä, kaiken kaikkiaan, sillä ruutusuunnittelu on mielikuvituksettomia ja kaikki pomot vain grafiikkamuunnelmia toisistaan. * Tank 8: Kahdeksan pelaajan rullaamaton tankkiräiskintä, eli moninpelillä varmaankin ihan hupaisaa settiä yksinkertaisuudestaan huolimatta. * Tank Busters: Kuiva tankkiräiskintä, jossa yritetään tuhota sokkeloisen kaupungin vihollisia. Pelialue on ihan siisti, mutta yksi kenttä on kaksi kiloa kokaiinia hurjien hevimiesten pelissä. Ohjaus on sentään ihan mielenkiintoinen olematta kuitenkaan liian tankkimainen. * Tank Force: Yliyksinkertainen ylhäältä kuvattu räiskintä. Namcon tapaan on estetiikka hyvää, mutta pelin kesto syvyyteen nähden ei. Aika hyvä edeltäjä Tank! Tank! Tank!:lle, siis. * Tao Taido: Hämmentävä 2D-mättöpeli omaperäisellä, muttei hyvällä spessumekaniikalla. Huono, mutta hivenen huvittava. Rosteri on aika kuiva lukuun ottamatta Papa-nimistä DILF:iä. * Tapper: Syystäkin legendaarinen. Kekseliäs ja yksinkertainen, mutta silti haastava. Myös ulkoasu on vanhentunut hyvin. * Targ: Sokkeloräiskintä, jossa samana vuonna ilmestyneeseen Pac-maniin verrattuna karseat graffat, mutta jokseenkin mielenkiintoisempi pelattavuus. Se, että ruutukokoonpanoja on taas vaihteeksi vain yksi, ei hirveästi lämmitä. * Target Ball: Pocket Gallia apinoiva biljardipeli, jonka fysiikat ja musiikit ovat arveluttavia, toisin kuin alastomien muijien valokuvat. * Target Panic: Vissiin taas jonain raudan sisäisenä demona toimiva ampumispalikkapeli. * Task Force Harrier: Ulkoasultaan piirun verran mielenkiintoinen ja pelattavuudeltaan 24 tusinassa-tason lentoräiskintä. * Tattoo Assassins: Mortal Kombat potenssiin kaksi, eli vielä kökömpi ja hupaisampi. Hahmoilla on mukavasti liikkeitä ja rosteri on jokseenkin esikuvaansa mielikuvituksellisempi. Myös valtava määrä toinen toistaan typerämpiä lopetusliikkeitä on kovin kivaa. Pieruhuumorin määrä on kuitenkin mojova miinus. Silti on sääli, että peliä ei koskaan julkaistu kunnolla. (5/10) * Taxi Driver: Mekaniikoiltaan kovin vaikeaselkoinen ja todella kuppaisesti kontrolloiva taksikuskipeli. Ilmestyi samana vuonna kuin Kamikaze Cabbie, joten kuka kopsasikaan ketä? Ihan jöötiä Data Eastin tekeleeseen verrattuna, kuitenkin. * Tazz-Mania: Räiskintä, joka on kovin kuiva kiitos pienien ruutujen ja sen, ettei ampuessa voi liikkua. Vika ruutu sentään heittää pelaajan kimppuun kaikkien aiempien tasojen viholliset samaan aikaan; skenaario, jota toivoisi näkevän useammassa pelissä. * Tecmo Bowl: Graffoiltaan jees ja pelattavuudeltaan paras pelaamani yhdysvaltalaisfutispeli, mutta silti käsimunailu, eli ihan käsi. * Tecmo Knight: Piristävän väkivaltainen ja nopeatempoinen, siedettävästi ikääntynyt fantasiamätkistä. Kahdesta vapaasti vaihdettavasta pelaajamöröstä huolimatta on tekele turhan yksinkertainen, mutta moinen ei juuri haittaa lyhyyden vuoksi. Alkunäyttö on harvinaisen tyhjentävä ja raivohullu gorilla hienoutta, samoin kuin gemarinäyttö. (5/10) * Tecmo World Cup '90: Perusmonoboltsia, joka on obsoliittia kiitos alla mainitun päivityksensä. * Tecmo World Soccer '96: Perinteistä mutta toimivaa jalkapalloilua mukavan nopeilla matseilla ja huvittavalla kuuluttajalla. * TeddyBoy Blues: Jonkun kasari-idolin sinkusta ammentava Segan tasoloikkarräiskintä. Hienoa tuotesijoittelua siis riittää. Myös itse pelattavuus on melko hauskaa ja omaperäistä vaikkakin pinnallista. Laulajasankarittarella pelattavissa bonusruuduissa on myös bongattavissa Yohko Chan-tason ilmeitä. * Tee'd Off: Perusgolfpeli perushirveillä pallo-ohjauksilla. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Passeli joskin pinnallinen mätkintä, muttei ole ikääntynyt yhtä hyvin kuin monet aikalaisensa. Nelinpeli on aina jees, tietysti. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; Turtles in Time: SNES-versioon verrattuna potaskaa, koska sisältöä on nihkeästi ja pomovalikoima jättää kylmäksi ilman Rocksteadya ja Bepopia. Nelinpeli pelastaa jotain. * Teeter Torture: Hauska Space Invaders -väännös, jossa henkariölliäiset yrittävät kusta pelaajan kansoittaman vaa'an tasapainon räjähtävin seurauksin. Otusten kertyminen pelikentälle pelaajan kuolemaan asti antaa peliin hupaisan hirvittävää fatalistisuutta. * Tehkan World Cup: Geneerinen pystysuoraan ylhäältä kuvattu jalkapalloilu, jonka ohjauspallokontrollit sallivat emulaattoriraudalla pelaajien kätevän teleporttailun ympäri kenttää. * Tel Jan: Strippimahjongia tyydyttävällä estetiikalla ja hahmovalikoimalla. * Telephone Mahjong: Mahjongia lievillä VN-elementeillä: matseista saatavilla pisteillä voi kustantaa vastustajaböönän viemistä eri tärskyille. Loppumääränpää on totta kai hotelli. * Tempest: Aligenren luonut putkiräiskintä, joka on yllättävän viihdyttävä kiitos vaihtelevien ruutujen, vihollisten ja hyvän vaikeusastekurvin. * Terminator 2 - Jugdment Day: Pitkäveteisin koskaan pelaamani valopyssytys. Valovuoden pituiset kentät koostuvat guoiljoonien samannäköisten vihollisten ampumisesta ilman mitään vaihtelua. Edes Arskan mölinät ja turbonappi eivät riitä pelin läpäisyyn. * Terra Cresta: Yliyksinkertainen ja monotonen muttei sentään tyystin persoonaton sci-fi-räiskintä. * Terra Diver: Pelattavuudeltaan ei täysin nähty muttei omintakeinenkaan ja esteettisesti persoonaton futuristinen lentoräiskintä 3D-graffoilla. Erikoisin asia pelissä onkin harvinaisen naisvaltainen hahmokaarti. * Terra Force: Avaruusräiskintä, joka on täysin epämerkittävä lukuun ottamatta ylöspäin ja sivulle rullaamisen välillä vaihtelemista. * Terranean: Data Eastin kahdeksankytluvun alun avaruusräiskinnäksi jopa lievän kekseliäs tekele puolustusmekaniikalla ja Darth Vaderin irtopäillä. * Tetris (Atari): Tavallistakin kuivemmalla ulkoasulla varustettu Tetris, jossa jopa samanaikainen kaksinpeli, tosin ilman versuselementtejä. Hellurei. * Tetris (Photon System): Vaihteeksi jopa Neuvostoliittolainen Tetris-peli, jossa hoopot, napittomat kontrollit ja ekstrana pentomino-pelimoodi. Ulkoasu on melkoisen pelkistetty mauttoman värikkäitä palikoita lukuun ottamatta. * Tetris (Sega): Samanlaista peruskuivaa nelöispalikanpudottelua kuin Atari-versiokin. * Tetris (D.R. Korea): Kts. Tetris(Atari)/Tetris(Sega). Tai mieluummin älä. * Tetris Plus 1 & 2: Normipuzzleilua parilla eri moodilla höystettynä. Tarinamoodi on ihan hauska, lähinnä kiitos päähenkilöiden söpöyden. Pelattavuus on silti Tetristä eli aika rektaalista. * Tetris The Absolute The Grand Master 2: Samaa Final Tetriksen takia obsoliittia settiä kuin alla mainittu. * Tetris The Grand Master: Peruspersoonatonta Tetristä sentään esineillä varustetulla versus-moodilla. * TH Strikes Back: Estetiikaltaan hupaisan hoopo ja pelattavuudeltaan perinteinen mutta kontaktilämätön ja melko vaihteleva ravausräiskintä. Huomattavasti parempi kuin edeltäjänsä Thunder Hoop. (7/10) * Thief: Kyyninen Head On -kopio, jonka (anti)charmiin kuuluu Pacific Novelty -tason ääninäyttely ja gemariruudun viisastelu. * Thrash Rally: ADK:maiseen tapaan toimiva, mutta hieman hiomaton, hyvin perinteinen ylhäältä kuvattu rallipeli. Musat ovat hyviä ja Paris-Rally Dakar-maratoniruutu siisti. Luulin muuten aivan liian pitkään pelin nimen olevan "Trash Rally"... * Three Ds - Three Dealers Casino House: Pokeria kolmella tyylikkäällä jakajalla. * Three Stooges in Brides is Brides, The: Kaoottinen mutta monotoninen kamankeräysrymistely, jonka syntetisoitu puhe on varsin karseaa sekä taukoamatonta kuultavaa. Sisältää sentään samanaikaisen kolminpelin. * Three Wonders: Keskinkertainen ravausammuskelu, tylsä räiskintä ja kuppainen toimintatiilintyöntely yhdessä epävakuuttavassa paketissa. * Thunder & Lightning: Keskivertoa monipuolisempi, mutta silti kuolettavan kuiva Breakout-klooni. Kuppaisesti luuppaantuva ynnä jatkuvasti soiva pääteema on etenkin hajottava. * Thunder & Lightning 2: Estetiikaltaan viihdyttävän hämärä, pelattavuudeltaan edelleen unettava Breakoutteilu. * Thunder Blade: Segan estetiikaltaan hyvä, mutta lyhyt ja pinnallinen räiskintä sekä ylhäältä että takaa kuvatuin osioin. Koska pelistä uupuu kaikenlaiset ammus- ja latausmekaniikat, voi sen vetää kummatkin ampumisnapit lobotomiapotilasmaisesti pohjassa. * Thunder Ceptor: Menettelevä, mutta Namcon vanhaksi kolikkopeliksi yllättävän geneerinen Space Harrier-klooni. * Thunder Cross: KPGSR. Pelaa mieluummin Karian Crossia. * Thunder Cross II: Muuten samaa settiä kuin ykkönen mutta hieman mielenkiintoisemmilla pomoilla. * Thunder Dragon: KPGSR. * Thunder Dragon 2: Samaa kamaa kuin edeltäjänsä paitsi hulvattomalla englanninkaltaisella ääninäyttelyllä varustettuna. * Thunder Force AC: Segan ja toisen lafkan yhteistyössä väkertämä lentoräiskintä, joka on nopeudensääntelymekaniikkaansa lukuun ottamatta hajuton ja mauton. * Thunder Fox: Monipuolinen ja intensiivinen juoksuräiskintä. Pelissä on tavallisten lisäaseiden ja ajoneuvojen lisäksi viihdyttäviä meleehyökkäyksiä. Lopussa odottaa myös Double Dragonmainen pelaajien keskinäinen välienselvittely. (7/10) * Thunder Heroes: Häpeilemätön ja kuppainen kopio Gaia Crusaderssista, eli jo rikos ihmisyyttä vastaan. * Thunder Hoop: Graafikoiltaan ja äänimaailmaltaan mielenkiintoisen bipolaarinen, pelattavuudeltaan melko köyhä toimintatasoloikka. Mame bugasi neljännessä ruudussa enkä jaksanut vetää peliä uudestaan alusta. Youtube kertoo pelin lopun olevan aika torso, mutta silti parillakin tapaa hupaisa. * Thunder Strike: Ylipitkä ja ylipinnallinen helikopteriräiskintä ihan hyvin graffoin. Loppuyhteenotto on myös aikamoinen antikliimaksi. * Thunder Zone: "Adiós, pal!" Data Eastin pelattavuudeltaan perinteinen mutta viihdyttävä sotaräiskintä, jonka maksimissaan neljän pelaajan moninpeli tarjoaa pari uniikimpaa mekaniikkaa, kuten haavoittuneen kaverin raahaamisen ja sotakonekolossien ajelemisen porukalla. Estetiikka on hyvää, etenkin hulvatonta kitaratiluttelua sisältävä musiikkivalikoima, ja muutenkin pelissä on keskivertoa sotatekelettä jokseenkin enemmän persoonallisuutta sekä huumoria. Etenkin loppu on hieno perinteisen paatoksen puutteessaan. (7/10) * Thundercade: Erittäin yksitoikkoinen, automaattisesti rullaava ajeluräiskintä. Prätkällä lönkyttely ja erikoiset sivukaarat ovat ainoa hieman kiinnostavampi piirre. Niin tylsä, etten jaksanut pelata peliä ekalla yrittämällä loppuun huolimatta sen parikymmentäminuuttisesta kestosta. Toisella kerralla olin jo siunattu turbonapilla, mutta meinasin silti nukahtaa kesken kaiken. * ThunderJaws: Sly Spyn tyylinen mutta monipuolisempi sekä pelattavuudeltaan huonompi räiskintä sentään samanaikaisella kaksinpelillä. Vihollisten sukupuolijakauma on mukavan tasapainoinen vaikka muuten meno on paikoin aikamoista machohevonpaskaa. * Tickee: Vaihteeksi kämäinen tikettipeli, tällä kertaa puolustusräiskinnän muodossa. * Tiger Heli: KPGSR. * Tiger Road: Antiikin Kiina-teemainen Ghouls and Ghosts. Kontrollit ovat siis paskat, mutta ympäristöt ja viholliset vaihtelevia. Vaikeusaste on Arthurin rämpimisiä huomattavasti tasapainoisempi ja peliä ei myöskään tarvitse onneksi läpäistä kuin kerran. * Timber: Ulkoasultaan hupaisa, mutta turhan monotoninen puunkaatonpeli kelloa vastaan. * Time Killers: Huono 2D-mättöpeli, jonka estetiikka ja rosteri ovat ysärimäisen masentavia. Mekaniikat ovat sentään omaperäiset: jokainen nappi vastaa yhtä raajaa/päätä, ja hahmojen käsien ynnä koipien katkominen estää niitä vastaavien liikkeiden käytön. Rasittavat laakista tappavat liikkeet kuitenkin syövät pelin muutenkin rajallista nautintoa. * Time Limit: Kökkö sivuttainrullaava toimintapeli yhdysvaltamaisen punkerolla poliisipäähenkilöllä. Mahdoton huijatenkin. * Time Pilot: Suht omaperäisellä pelattavuudella varustettu pilipalilentoräiskintä. Aikamatkustusteemaa on käytetty ihan passelisti hyväksi. * Time Pilot '84: Time Pilot ohjuksilla ja huomattavasti kuivemmalla, geneerisellä sci-fi-teemalla. * Time Scanner: Segan digitaaliflipperi toisiinsa aikamatkustusteemalla linkittyvillä pöydillä. Estetiikka on hyvää, fysiikatkin OK ja pöytää voi tyydyttävästi tuuppia niin paljon kuin sielu sietää kiitos tiltin toivotun poissaolon. * Time Soldiers: ADK-tyyliin keskinkertainen mutta huvittava räiskintä, jonka aikamatkustusteema vaikuttaa myös jonkin verran pelattavuuteen. Pelin vikassa ruudussa valitettavasti odottaa hanurikas "kuolit, koko peli alusta"-mekaniikka. "AAAAAAAaaaaaaAAAAAAAaaaaa!!!" * Time Tunnel: Parin muun samantyylisen tekeleen tavoin ihan viihdyttävä joskin hankala juna-ajelupeli, jossa liikutetaan raiteita itse menovälineen lisäksi. Aikamatkustusteema tarjoaa kolme erityylistä mutta silti suht samankaltaista ruutua. * Tin Star, The: HC-Sheriff mukavalla estetiikalla. Ruudut ovat hauskoja, mutta niitä on turhan vähän. Alkunäyttö on hupaisa. (6/10) * Title Fight: Segan Punch-Out-klooni hämmentävällä ohjattavuudella. Estetiikka ja versus-moodi ovat jees. * TNK III: SNK:n ylhäältä kuvattu tankkipeli, joka erottuu hieman edukseen kiitos semiepälineaarisen taistelukentän. Peli on kuitenkin helvetin vaikea, etenkin emulaattorikontrolleilla. Loppu jättää myös hieman kylmäksi, mutta ainakin se sisältää pakollista paskaa englantia ja aika mainion punch-linen. * Tobikose! Jumpman: Mitali- eli pilipalipeli, jossa sentään omalla ajoituksella on vaikutusta lopputulokseen. * Toffy: Offensiivisen paska ja buginen Boulder Dash-apinointi, joka vuonna 1993 tehtynä on vajaan vuosikymmenen ajastaan jäljessä. * Toggle: Melko omintakeinen, muttei hyvä versuspeli, jossa kaksi pelaajaa pyrkii maalaamaan itselleen suuremman osan pelinaluetta. Mario Kart Wii -tason esineet kuitenkin karsivat muutenkin rajallista nautintoa tehokkaasti. * Toki: Estetiikaltaan yllättäen NES-versiota huomattavasti parempi, mutta pelattavuudeltaan paskempi, kiitos laaki-ja-vainaa-vaikeusasteen. Tämän version lopputekstit ovat kyllä aika hienot. * Toki no Senshi - Chrono Soldier: Segan menettelevä sekä epäinspiroitunut toimintapeli. Sankarin hyvin rajalliset hyökkäysmahdollisuudet tekevät etemisestä äärimmäisen turhauttavaa, etenkin kun joka ikinen vihollinen spämmää projektiileja kuin paraskin shoto. Peli loppuu, muttei omaa loppua. * Tokimeki Memorial Taisen Puzzle-dama: "Ei se oo mikään oikee kaveri!" Taisen Puzzle-Dama vaihdettavilla sekä paremmilla hahmoilla, eli perushauskaa matalan kynnyksen puzzleilua tasapäistämismekaniikoin. I love it! Koko sarjaa vaivaava musiikkitorsoisuus kuitenkin jytää tässäkin osassa, joka on aika käsittämätöntä lähdemateriaalin massiivisen biisimäärän huomioiden. (7/10, myös PS1, Saturn) * Tokio: Tokyoon perustuvilla taustoillaan hieman massasta erottuva mutta muuten rutikuiva lentoräiskintä. * Tokoro-san no MahMahjan: Segan tekemä, luultavasti johonkin japanilais-TV-lisenssiin perustuva mahjong ihan hupaisalla ääninäyttelyllä ja monien triviatekeleiden tyylisellä lautapeliruutusysteemillä. Ei tosin sisällä paljasta pintaa, eli aika turhaa settiä kuitenkin. * Tokoro-san no MahMahjan 2: Mahjongjatko-osien tyyliin esteettisesti edeltäjäänsä kuivempi ja muutenkin huonompi kakkakikkare. * Tokyo Gal Zukan: Jopa hyvän näköisiä realistiseen tyyliin piirrettyjä naisia sisältävä strippimahjong. * Tomahawk 777: Data Eastin Space Invaders-klooni. +--------... * Toobin': Estetiikaltaan hauska, ympäristöiltään vaihteleva sekä ohjaukseltaan omaperäinen sekä toimiva "urheilu"peli. Ainoat miinukset ovat jo liian stereotyyppiset ihmisviholliset sekä rasittava kuminauhamekaniikka, joka hidastaa pelaajaa, mikäli liian usein mukaan änkevä tietokonevastustaja jää jälkeenjääneisyyksissään hänestä liian etäälle. * Top Gunner: Puoli vuosikymmentä ajastaan jäljessä oleva vektori-FPS. * Top Hunter - Starring Roddy and Cathy: Tasoloikan, räiskinnän ja mätistys- sekä mättöpelin mielenkiintoinen yhdistelmä. Mekaniikat ovat siistejä, mutta joskus meno on hieman epäselvää kiitos kahden eri pelitason. Estetiikka on ihanaa ja väli- sekä normipomot hienoja. (8/10) * Top Player's Golf: Pelattavuudeltaan välttävä kolikkogolftekele, jossa on hieman SNK:maista charmia, muttei tarpeeksi. Pelin tapa heittää gemarit pelaajan naamelle jokaisen reiän jälkeen riippumatta tämän menestyksestä oli alkuperäisellä raudalla varmaankin aikamoisen epäkannustava elementti. Sentään konsoliversiossa on uniikki elementti eli mailatytöltä jeesin kysyminen. * Top Ranking Stars: Nyrkkeilypeli, joka pelaa kuin keskiverto 2D-mättö, tosin ilman hyppyjä, liikkuvuutta ja siedettäviä kontrolleja. Turha. * Top Roller: Rullaluisteluteemainen köyhän miehen Burnin' Rubber, jonka äänimaailma aiheuttaa harvinaisen paljon kuuroutumishaluja. * Top Secret (Exidy): Idealtaan hauska ralliseikkailuräiskintä, joka kuitenkin kärsii liian korkeasta vaikeusasteesta ja nappiähkystä. Tämä varhainen esimerkki jälkimmäisestä ilmiöstä johtuu siitä, että jostain syystä pelin kahdeksalle eri aseelle on kullekin oma nappinsa. Onneksi sentään peruuttamiselle tai jarrulle ei olla tuhlattu namiskoja, tai muuten peliä voisi jopa miltein kontrolloida. * Top Shooter: Mitaliajoituspeli varsin korealaisilla graffoilla. * Top Speed: Äärimmäisen geneerinen kolmannen persoonan ajopeli. Ainakin pelattava kaara on hauskan epävakuuttavan näköinen normihenkilöauto. * Toppy & Rappy: Toistaiseksi huonoin pelaamani Bubble & Bobble -väännös korealaisen kököllä ulkoasulla ja kuppaisilla mekaniikoilla. Melkoisen turhaa kauppaa ylläpitävä muija on sentään kökön söötti. * Toride II Adauchi Gaiden: Mielekäs väännös mahjongsolitairesta, jossa palat kerätään ensin käteen, josta ne sitten yritetään parittaa. Tämä kusee hyvin genren hajottavimman mekaniikan, eli voittamattomat tilanteen. Huonona puolena ei vähäpukeisia naisia löydy, vaikka emäntänä toimiva tapaus on kukkokiusaavan kuuma... * Tornado: Retro-3D-avaruusräiskintä puolustus- ja TUUPPAUSmekaniikalla! Eli vaihteeksi jopa edustava esimerkki Data Eastin alkuajoilta. * Torus: Uniikki mutta persoonaton ja tylsä puzzlepeli, jossa siirrellään vierekkäisiin putkiin tippuvia palikoita alakautta niin, että samanväriset kokkareet muodostavat vaakatason rivin. * Toryumon: Segan julkaisema, vanhan ajan Kiina-teemainen VS-puzzlepeli omaperäisin, mutta epäintuitiivisin mekaniikoin. Estetiikka pelastaa paljon, onneksi. (6/10) * Total Carnage: Hyvin monotoninen ja sitäkin juustoisempi Smash T.V. -uudelleenlämmittely. Etenkin pomomätöt ovat tuskallisia, kerta ne loivat absurdissa sitkeydessään termin "Midway-kestävä". Ainoa viihdyttävä asia pelissä ovat sen välinäytöt, machoiluparodiointi ja edeltäjäänsä peilaileva, skibuloiva äänimaailma. Pelin pääpahis ulosanteineen on etenkin siisti, vaikka hänen synkkä salaisuutensa onkin turhan nähty. * Touchdown Fever: SNK:n käsimunapeli. +--------... * Touche Me: Kovin kuppaista spritetaidetta sisältävä kusoge-Pacman-klooni. Välinäyttöjen Roger Rabbit-plagiointi-kohtaukset ovat sentään hupaisia, etenkin niistä viimeinen, joka tulee jostain syystä ennen vikaa ruutua, eikä sen jälkeen. Musavalikoima on myös huomattavasti tasokkaampi kuin muu peli. * Touchmaster 8000: Vino pino toinen toistaan huonompia kosketusnnäyttöpelejä karsealla estetiikalla. Harvinaisen mobiilia meininkiä, siis. * Tougenkyou: Hämmentävä väännös perinteistä mahjongsolitairesta, jossa palikoita hävitetään manööveeräämällä ne palkkiparien väliin. Peruutus- ja palikoiden räjäytysmekaniikka ainakin ehkäisevät voittamattomien tilanteiden syntymistä. * Toukidenshou - Angel Eyes: Mekaniikoiltaan aikaansa edellä oleva eli paska 2D-mättöpeli, jossa on kaiken kukkuraksi pelkkiä naishahmoja. Pelin mielenkiintoisin puoli on se, että osa sankarittarista on tehty normaaleilla 2D-spriteillä ja osa kuppaisilla, Donkey Kong Country-tyylisillä esirenderoiduilla 3D-malleilla. * Tough Turf: Segan ja Sunsoftin kunnianhimoton, mutta esikuviaan parempi Double Dragon-klooni. Pelattavuus on hiottua, vaikeusaste inhimillinen ja estetiikka hyvää. Pelissä on myös siisti mekaniikka, jota genressä ei jostain syystä juurikaan nähdä, nimittäin vihollisten kyky teloa toisiaan. Sekä pahisten käsistä kirpoavat aseet että niiden lentävät ruhot voivat vahingoittaa toisia vastustajia, mikä on hupaisaa. Loppumättö on myös omaa luokkaansa. (6/10) * Toy Land Story: Korealainen Bubble Bobble -väännös, joka sentään ei ole suora kopio mistään japanilaisesta vastaavasta tekeleestä. Silti tappomekaniikaltaan ja muultakin nopeudeltaan peli-innon tappavan verkkainen. Myös estetiikka on masentavan normaalia. * Toypop: Peruskasari-Namcoa, eli audiovisuaalisesti hyvä, mutta liian pitkä ja epäreilu tekele. Etenkin se, että perusmosia lukuun ottamatta ovat kaikki viholliset heikkoja vain tietylle aseelle, on hanurista. Pelin hauskin puoli on, että sen pääpahisnoidalla on sama kuolinrepliikki kuin Melty Bloodin legendaarisella kollegallaan... * Tower of Druaga: Hidas, tylsä, mahdoton ja runkattu. Eli joku retro-Monster Hunter. Eli paskaa. Musiikit ovat kuitenkin Namcon muiden vanhojen kehnojen tapaan hupaisia. * Transformer: Segan Gradius-klooni melko omaperäisillä muodonmuutus- ja supermittarimekaniikoilla. Pelin musiikit ovat hienoja, lähinnä kiitos omalaatuisen äänipiirin. * Transformers Beast Wars II: Arvausmitalipeli, jossa ei ole siis sisältöä edes nimeksi. * Traverse USA: Epäinspiroitunut, mutta hieman vaihtelua sekä Yhdysvallat-runkkausta sisältävä vanhan ajan rallipeli. * Treasure Island: Kenties ensimmäinen isometrinen viidakkotutkimusmatkailijapeli tavallistakin vaikeammin hahmotettavin ohjauksin ja muutenkin infernaalisin vaikeusastein, eli taas yksi Data Eastin alkuaikojen suutari. * Treasure of the Caribbean: Hämmentävä kotikutoinen puzzlepeli, joka perustuu muutamaan kuvakaappaukseen julkaisemattomaksi jääneestä Neo Geo -tekeleestä. Pelattavuus on Puyo Puyoa epätasaisella kaivolla ja erikoishyökkäyksillä, eli potentiaalisesti jeessiä, mutta yltiöhitaus ja tahmaisuus kusee koko touhun. * Tri-pool: Kolme eri biljardipeliä arveluttavilla fysiikoilla. * Tri-Sports: Biljardi, keilailu ja minigolf yhdessä mukiinmenevässä paketissa, hupaisan halvalla estetiikalla. Golfosion radat ovat mukavan mielikuvituksellisia. * Trick Trap: Konamin vanhaksi kolikkopeliksi hämmästyttävän mitäänsanomaton ylhäältä kuvattu kävelyräiskintä. Ainoa pelin mieleenpainuva asia on se, miten kovasti se pillastuu MAMEn cheatteja käytettäessä, mikä antoi pelin läpäisyyn omanlaistaan haastetta... * Tricky Doc: Kusogehtava tasoloikka, joka olisi kuin kotonaan NES:llä. Ruudut ovat sentään melko vaihtelevia. Päähenkilön ulkoasu on hupaisan spurguisa ja bonusesineinä toimivat kaljatuopit ja röökiaskit täten hauska yksityiskohta. * Trio The Punch – Never Forget Me...: Legendaarinen baka-ge, jonka urpous ulottuu sekä estetiikaan että pelimekaniikkoihin. Huvittava ja viihdyttävä hämmentävässä epäkoherenttiudessaan ja ruutujen koostumuksessa. Jotkin bugit ja samanaikaisen moninpelin puute harmittavat hiukan. Silti, ei koskaan "BAD CHOICE". (9/10) * Triple Punch: Melko kuiva sekoitus Qixia ja sokkelopelejä. Valitettavasti peli ei liity millään tavalla Trio the Punchiin, nimi viittaa sen sijaan siihen, kuinka monta kertaa vastustajia pitää tintata ennen kuin ne tipahtavat. Aika metaa. * Trog!: Siisti Pac-man-klooni huomattavasti vaihtelevammalla pelattavuudella, söpöllä Jurakauden teemalla, ja samanaikaisella nelinpelillä. Pelin paras mekaniikka on totta kai se, että viholliset eivät tapa silkasta kosketuksesta. Äänimaailma on aika hulvaton; kakarana muistan pelanneeni tätä joskus Linnanmäellä ja saaneeni paskahalvauksen pelin rahansyöttö"fanfaarista". * Trojan: Siedettävä maailmanlopun jälkeinen Kung Fu Master-klooni toimivalla torjuntamekaniikalla ja jokseenkin hupaisilla lopputeksteillä. * Tron: Neljä pilipalipeliä yhden hinnalla. Äänimaailma sentään viihdyttää hetken. * Trophy Hunting - Bear and Moose: Tylsä metsästyssimulaattori, jonka realistisuus on luultavasti hakusessa: en ainakaan usko, että karhu pystyy juoksemaan ja ottamaan kolme magnumin luotia perseeseensä evääkään värähtämättä. * Tropical Angel: Perinteinen vanhan ajan rallipeli vesisuksiväännöksenä. Pelin siistein mekaniikka on omalla napillaan pyhitetty pääsankarittaren ketkuttelu, joka antaa lisäpisteitä ja silmänruokaa ohjattavuuden kustannuksella. * Truxton: KPGAR. * Truxton II: KPGAR MM. * Tube Panic: Täysin yhdentekevä kolmannen persoonan avaruusräiskintä. * Tugboat: Oregon Trailin joenlaskentaminipeliä muistuttava, eli äärimmäisen pinnallinen, kökkö ja sekunteja per framekas kökkerö. Ainoat plussat ovat hauskan hyödytön venepillinappi ja laadukas kuolinanimaatio. * Tumblepop: Data Eastin tappomekaniikaltaan viihdyttävä ja nopeatempoinen eli hyvä Bubble Bobble -väännös, jota kuitenkin rassaavat useat pikku rasittavuudet, kuten ripuli musaluuppaus ja lopun pomomaratooni. Todistetusti ei yhtä hyvä kuin Zupapa, siis. Chelnov-kameo on parhautta. (6/10) * Tunnel Hunt: Aistit turmelevan kauhealla estetiikalla ja etenkin ajalleen siisteillä mekaniikoilla varustettu vanhan ajan automaattisesti rullaava FPS. * Turbo Force: Aero Fighters lentävillä autoilla ja yksinkertaisilla ohjauksilla. Melko mitäänsanomaton lukuun ottamatta kolminpelimahdollisuutta, joka tekee pelistä entistä aivottomampaa. Sisarsarjaansa verrattuna ei pelissä ole myöskään mitään persoonallisuutta, koska juoni ja kaikki näytöt uupuvat tekeleestä kokonaan. Vika bossi on sentään tarpeeksi hoopo Aero Fighterssin vastaavien rinnalla. * Turbo Outrun: Alkuperäistä kuivempi jatko-osa, lähinnä kiitos lineaarisuuden ja kiikkerämmän ohjauksen. Turbomekaniikka ei kovin kummoinen, mutta kilpakosijavastus on hupaisa lisä. * Turkey Hunting: Nimensä mukaisesti kalkkunanmetsästyssimulaattori, eli yllättäen aivan järkyttävän epäjännittävä tekele. Seksistinenkin, vielä, sallien vain koiraiden ampumisen. * Turkey Shoot: Kökkö ja epäreilu yhden ruuden valopyssyräiskintä. Pelin ruudut alkavat alusta heti, jos yksikin vastustaja kerkeää karkuun, mikä on yllättäen hyvin hajottavaa. Premissi on tekemällä tehdyn tekohauska. * Turtle Ship: Vakkarinähty avaruusshootteri, sentään vuorotellen pysty- että vaakasuoraan rullaavin ruuduin. Pelin alkujuoni on sen hauskin puoli. Yksi harvoista kolikkopeleistä, jonka en arvannut olevan korealainen ennen lopputekstejä. * Turtles: Konamin ensimmäinen kilpikonnateemainen peli on tylsä sokkelotekele, eikä edes perustu odotettuun mutanttilisenssiin. Sentään pelissä on jonkinnäköinen loppu. * Tut's Tomb: Kämäinen tikettiammuskelu. * Tutankham: Saharankuiva sokkelohaahuilu, jossa sentään ihan hyvät retroäänisamplet. * Tylz: Kasuaalisempi ja yksinkertaisempi eli parempi väännös Q*Bertistä. Tästä ja hupaisista hahmoista huolimatta on peli, kyllä, perin tylzä. * Twin Action: Köyhä ja bulkkimainen shootteri, jossa on sentään suht sympaattinen ulkoasu. Koodaus ja musiikki on plagioitu reilusti muista peleistä. * Twin Adventure: Hämärä korealainen minipelikokoelma, jossa on on yllin kyllin palikkaenglantia. Eri pelit ovat yllättävän tyydyttäviä ja vaihtelevia sekä epäkarakteristisen eeppinen voittojingle hienoutta, mutta ensin mainitut kestävät aivan liian kauan. Lisäksi pelin läpäiseminen vaatii niin monen minitekeleen takomista, ettei se varmastikaan onnistunut oikealla raudalla kuin kolikkopelihalleissa kirjaimellisesti asuville. Kokonaisuudessaan kovin korealaista kamaa, siis. * Twin Brats: Lady Bug -kopio kaksinpelillä, dillellä estetiikalla ja alastomien naisten valokuvilla, eli ihan passeli nokitus. * Twin Cobra: KPGSR. * Twin Cobra II: Esteettisesti jees, pelillisesti edelleen KPGSR. * Twin Eagle - Revenge Joe's Brother: Geneerinen armeijateemainen lentoräiskintä, jossa kuitenkin melko siisti estetiikka ja sydäntälämmittävän kolikkopelifilosofiset lopputekstit. * Twin Eagle II - The Rescue Mission: Samaa settiä kuin ykkönen huonoilla pomoilla ja ilman filosofiaa. Sentään yksi melko siisti mutta alikäytetty mekaniikka löytyy: taustaa tuhoamalla voi aiheuttaa tuhoa myös vihollisille lentävän sälän ja hajoavin siltojen ynnä teiden kautta. * Twin Falcons: KPGSR. Lopputekstit ovat sentään tyhjentävät: ne koostuvat tekijäfirman nimestä. * Twin Hawk: Toinen geneerinen armeijateemainen lentoräiskintä. Mielenkiintoisesti ei peli jakaannu ruutuihin, vaan on yksi pitkä putki, mikä ei ainakaan auta monotonisuutta. Toinen siisti elementti on se, että pommia käyttäessä voi norminuketuksen sijaa voi paikalle kutsua myös kasan siipimiehiä, jotka pystyy sitten käskeä tekemään itsemurhaisku kunnon japanilaiskapiaistyyliin. * Twin Squash: Segan köyhän miehen Puchi Carat. Vihollisvastustajat ovat sentään ihan hupaisia sekä olemuksiltaan että dialogiltaan. * Twin Qix: Vs. -kaksinpelimahdollisuutta lukuun ottamatta hyvin epäinspiroitunut ja kenties prototyyppisyydensä takia vähäsisältöinen Qixin jatko-osa. * Twinbee: Irtoraajamekaniikkaa lukuun ottamatta täysin redundantti Xevious-klooni. Värikäs estetiikka on ihan jees, mutta sekin lussua Wonder Planettiin verrattuna. * Twinbee Yahhoo!: Estetiikaltaan edeltäjäänsä vielä parempi, mutta pelattavuudeltaan edelleen melko nähty jatko-osa. * Twins: Normaalia piirun verran omaperäisempi mahjongsolitaire, kiitos joustavamman ja enemmän ohjattavan paritusmekanismin sekä voittamattomia tilanteita mukavasti karsivien lisävoimien. Alastomia naisiakin löytyy, luonnollisesti. * Twinkle Star Sprites: ADK:n peli, joka sisältää vaihteeksi sympaattista estetiikkaa, hämmentävää lokalisaatiota ja mielenkiintoista pelattavuutta: mättöpelimäinen stunnimekaniikka on arveluttava, mutta muuten on peli lajinsa paras pelattavuudessa. Tosin tekeleen ninjattomuus on todella oudoksuttavaa. "Ugee!" (8/10, myös Saturn, Dreamcast) * Two Tigers: Sopwithia jokseenkin muistuttava yhden ruudun lentelypeli, jossa yritetään upottaa lentotukialuksia. Huvittavasti on paatteja tehokkainta vahingoittaa ampumalla alas muita lentokoneita ja antaa niiden tippua potskin päälle. Mukana myös hieman hämärä kaksinpelimoodi. * TX-1: Geneerinen formulapeli, jonka superleveästä ruudusta ei oteta mitään hyötyä irti. Sentään pelissä on Outrunmainen jakautuva reittimekaniikka, joka ratkaisee, minkälainen viimeinen kenttä on. Kiintoisin asia tässä tittelissä on kuitenkin se, kuinka monella eri pelintekijällä on ollut sormensa siinä mukana. * U.N. Defense Force; Earth Joker: Tusinamainen sci-fi-räiskintä, josta jää lähinnä mieleen juonenkerronnan bipolaarisuus: alkudemossa tarjoillaan kunnon infodumppaus ja loppu taas on täysin sisällyksetön. * U.N. Squadron: Melko hajuton ja mauton sekä sairaalloisen pitkältä tuntuva lisenssisivuttaisshootteri, joka on sentään harvinaisen reilu; vastoin genren perinteitä lisävoimia ei menetä kuollessa. Sitä vastoin peli ANTAA pelaajalle bonusaseen, jos padit olivat lopussa kuolon korjatessa. * U.S. Championship V'Ball: Technoksen estetiikaltaan jees mutta pelattavuudeltaan hidas, pinnallinen ja tylsä rantalentispeli sika runkulla aikarajamekaniikalla. * U.S. Classic: Tyydyttävällä grafiikoilla ja musaakeilla varustettu golfpeli, jonka pallo-ohjaus sai minut löymään palloa ainoastaan VÄÄRÄÄN SUUNTAAN! Alkuperäisellä raudalla voi ohjaussysteemi ollakin tavallista nappikokoomnpanoa mielekkäämpi. * Uchuu Tokkyuu Medalian: Mitalipeli, jossa säädellään raiteilla ajelevan junan suuntaa sekä nopeutta ja yritetään saada se ehjänä maaliin. Genren standardeilla aika omintakeista ja aika paljon pelattavuutta sisältävää settiä. * Ufo Robo Dangar: Muodonmuutosmekaniikastaan ja happoiluväliruutuosioistaan huolimatta aikamoisen kuiva ylhäältä kuvattu räiskintä. * Ufo Senshi Yohko Chan: Söpöllä ja hupaisalla päähenkilöllä varustettu Segan vanha ylhäältä kuvattu räiskintä/tasoloikka. Automaattisesti rullaavat hyppelyosiot ovat siitä mielenkiintoisia, että ruudun vierimisen lisäksi myös hahmo liikkuu koko ajan eteenpäin, mikä tekee loikkimisesta välillä hajottavaa. Muuten pelattavuus on ihan toimivaa. Pelissä on myös harvinainen ilmiö: päähenkilöllä on eri sprite oikealle ja vasemmalle katsoessa! * Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3: Miksei III? Samaa settiä kuin edeltäjänsä, vaikka pelituntuma on jostain syystä kakkosta tönkömpi ja ääninäyttely paljon kuivempaa. Uusista mekaniikoista on juoksu tervetullut, vaikka senkin asettaminen namiskaan vetää jo aika nappiähkyn puolelle. Killer Instictmäinen kombotaontamekaniikka on puolestaan suolesta, vaikka sentään taontasarjojen pituus on melko rajoitettu. * Ultimate Tennis: Ohjauksiltaan jees mutta estetiikaltaan tylsän realistinen tennispeli. * Ultra Balloon: Häpeilemätön kopio Bubble Bobblesta, joka on vielä esikuvaansa monotonisempi. Pelin lapsekas juoni ja ulkoasu ovat tosin kiinnostavan hämmentävässä ristiriidassa povekkaiden naishahmojen, fanservisun ja pelottavien irtopäiden kanssa. No, SunA. * Ultra Doukon Densetsu: Melko tympäännyttävä lisenssimätkintä, lähinnä kiitos yleisen tönkköyden, jota pelattavien hahmojen chibiraajojen sietämättömän lyhyt kantama katalysoi. Viholliskastin söpöt jättiläismöröt ovat kuitenkin siistejä ja mukavan monilukuisia. Hupaisimmat vastustajat ovat pelaajan muodon omaksuvat ölliäiset, jotka sitten identtiteettikriisissään käyvät sankarin lisäksi myös toisten vihollisten kimppuun. Instrumentaatio on aika CPS-tasoa, eli hirveää. * Ultra Maru-hi Mahjong: Tavanomaista strippimahjongia. Alkunäyttö ja fontit viittaavat kauhu-/trilleriteemaan, mutta tämä ei näy pelissä kyllä mitenkään muuten. * Ultra X Weapons: Ultraman-teemainen lentoräiskintä hupaisilla kumipukuvihollisilla ja lapsekkaalla musiikkivalikoimalla. Pelattavuus on melko tusinamaista, mutta kakkosaseena toimivat tähdättävät miinat ovat melko uniikki elementti. Erilaisia aluksia on mukava määrä, mutta jostain käsittämättömästä syystä ei rakkinetta voi vaihtaa kesken pelin. * Ultra Tank: Nimestään huolimatta varmaankin ensimmäinen tankkipeli tarvittavan hämmentävin kontrollein. Se, että vastustajan kanssa kisataan pisteistä, eikä henkiin jäämisestä, lussuuntaa menoa aika lailla. * Ultraman: Banpreston kyseisen lisenssin peleistä paras, lähinnä kiitos messevien äänien sekä erikoiskohtauksin. Itse pelattavuus on melko kömpelöä ykkös- Street Fighter -apinointia, kuitenkin aikaansa edellä olevin supermittarein sekä väistömekaniikoin. * Ultraman Club - Tatakae! Ultraman Kyoudai!!: Pelattavuudeltaan tylsä ja karsean musansa takia vielä tuskallisempi rullaamaton toimintapeli, jonka ainoa viihdyttävä puoli on viholliskastin kärsimisilmeet. * Uncle Poo: Valitettavasti pelin nimessä ei ole kyse Earthbound -tyylisestä lokalisaatioaivopierusta, vaan siitä, että titulaarinen sankari taistelee vihollisiaan vastaan epämääräisiä kappaleita hanuristaan syytämällä. Tätä myötähävettävää ala-astemaisuutta lukuun ottamatta on tekele epämerkittävä, mutta pelattava sokkelohaahuilu. * Undercover Cops: Melko tavallinen mätkintä, joka viihdyttää kiitos Iremille karakteristisen estetiikan. Valitettavasti pelissä voi hakata kaveriaan, jonka takia HYPE-porukalla pelaaminen on henkisesti musertavaa. * Under Fire: Digitaalisilla näyttelijöillä tähditetty valopyssyily. Mortal Kombatmaisen ulkoasun lisäksi löytyy pelistä myös tutunoloista hoopoa ääninäyttelyä ja yleistä hellyyttävää kökköyttä. Musiikit ovat myös menoon hienon sopimatonta hissimusiikkia. * Undoukai, The: Kuppainen ja mahdoton Track & Field-tyylinen napintakomispeli. Well, daah. Premissi on sentään mielenkiintoinen; lajit ovat japanilaisia koulufestivaalikisailuja ja taistelevat osapuolet blondeja ja brunetteja lyylejä. * Uniwar S: Passeli Galaxian-nokitus neljällä eri vaiheella, jossa kolmessa viimeisessä mielenkiintoinen mekaniikka, jossa tuhottujen vihollisalusten pilotit voivat livahtaa pelaajan selustaan. * Untouchable: Strippipokeri tyydyttävin näytelmäbisnesmuijin ja hieman hämärin, mutta tavallista käyttäjäystävällisimmin säännöin. Valitettavasti pelin finaalivastuksena toimiva puputyttö paljastuukin pelkäksi kukonkiusaajaksi. * Up'n Down: Segan viihdyttävä, joskin turhan paljon juustoisia umpikujakuolemia sisältävä, isometrinen kamankeräysrallipeli. * Up Scope: Tyydyttävä, joskin epäinspiroitunut sukellusveneräiskintä. Äänimaailma tuo peliin tarpeeksi eloa. * Up Your Alley: Menettelevä mutta tyystin persoonaton keilailupeli. * US AAF Mustang: KPGSR. * Valkyrie no Densetsu: Toimintaseikkailu, joka pesee kaikki vastaavan genren aikalaisensa, vaikka pelityyppi ei ehkä täydellisesti kolikkkopelialustalle sovi. Estetiikka on huippua, päähenkilöt hupaisia ja salaisuuksia riittää. Peli on yllättäen melko hullu, muttei onneksi mikään Youkai Douchuuki. Samanaikainen kaksinpeli on myös mainiota. On tragikoomista, että lukuisista viittauksista muissa peleissä huolimatta ei Namco ole jatkanut tätä sarjaa yli kuuteen vuosikymmeneen. (7/10, muttta Playstation) * Valtric: Useita siistejä mekaniikkoja sisältävä lentoräiskintä, jonka ulkoasu on kuitenkin turhan geneeristä scifiä. * Vamf x 1/2: Amatöörimäinen, mutta hupaisa mätkintä passeleilla muodonmuutos- ja kombomekaniikoilla varustettuna. * Vampire Savior; The Lord of Vampire: Eli Darkstalkers 3 sarjan sekasortoista nimeämislogiikkaa tuntemattomille. Trilogian kulminoitumasta voi vain todeta, että käteen jää yksi harvnoista Capcomin tyydyttävistä mättöpeleistä, kiitos kauhupremissin, lukuisten hauskojen hahmojen ja uniikkien spessujen. Tosin ajan saatossa on pelin hullunkuristen manööverien liukuhihnamainen syöttö ruvennut hajottamaan hapanta naamaani. Pelattavuus on myös syöpää kiitos normaalispämmin ja ylivoimaisen ilmatorjunnan, jonka lisäksi tekijälle perinteiset kuuden hyökkäysnapin olemassaolo ja useiden nappien takomismekaniikat tietysti loistavat läsnäolollaan. Kolmososa tekee isoimmalla mörkökastilla ja siistillä voimamekaniikalla edeltäjistään muuten turhia, paitsi että siitä on poistettu kolme kakkosen hahmoa, mikä on etenkin tämän sarjan tapauksessa anteeksiantamatonta. * Vandyke: Pelattavuudeltaan perinteinen vanhan ajan ylhäältä kuvattu toimintapeli. Möröt ovat siistejä, pelin äänimaailma huvittava ja musat hyviä. Päähenkilön paidattomuus ja lihasten pullistelu ovat myös plussaa. * Vanguard: Hupaisa SNK:n Defender-klooni, joka on esikuvaansa vaihtelevampi ja jossa on Smash TV:mäinen ampumissysteemi. Pelissä on varmaan epäselvintä digisoitua puhetta koskaan ja hupaisia musiikinpätkiä. Hullu. * Vanguard II: Edeltäjäänsä huomattavasti tylsempi, vapaasti liikkuva Xevious-klooni. Mahdoton. * Van-Van Car: Tarpeeksi pakkaa sekoittava, musiltaan (kappaleeltaan) hyvä Head On -väännös. * Vapor Trail; Hyper Offence Formation: Data Eastin tavallinen, toimiva ja yllättävän inhimillinen lentoräiskintä. Musiikit ovat hyviä, mutta herkeämättä soiva pääteema a la Bubble Bobble rupeaa kyllästyttämään. * Varia Metal: Ei tyystin epäinspiroitunut eikä geneerinen mutta pitkäveteisyytensä ja hirveän äänimaailmansa takia ei myöskään viihdyttävä sci-fi-räiskintä, sentään automaattisesti latautuvilla laakeilla; kesti vain tovi genren tekijöiltä tajuta, että ampumisnapin pohjassapitelyn voi korvata hieman mielekkäämmällä vaihtoehdolla. Naishahmolla pelatessa on lopussa myös ruumiin muotojen esittelyä. * Varth; Operation Thunderstorm: Ei tyystin persoonaton mutta silti sika tylsä lentoräiskintä. Omintakeista itsestään latautuvaa pommivarastomekaniikka hyvitetään Midway-hyväksytyillä pomoilla. * Vasara: Normihko, mahdoton ammushelvetti ihan passelilla lataushyökkäysmekaniikalla. Pelin premissi on ihan viihdyttävää sengokusekoilua. Musiikkivalikoima on myös hyvä perinteisine japanilaisinstrumentteineen. * Vasara 2: Mekaniikoiltaan hieman kuivempi kuin ykkönen ja liikaa edeltäjästään kierrättävä, etenkin biisien osalta. Estetiikka on edelleen kuitenkin korkealla tasolla ja sengokufiilistely vielä korostetumpaa kuin ykkösessä. * Vastar: Omaperäisillä torjunta- ja muodonmuutosmekaaniikoilla varustettu, mutta muuten rutikuiva, loputtomasti jatkuva lentoräiskintä. Etenkin sydänkäyrämasiinaa imitoiva "musiikki" on hanurista. Onneksi mukana on sentään hämmentävän hupaisaa yhdysvaltalaislesotusta... * Vendetta: Viihdyttävä mätkintä, joka kehittää kaiken puolin edeltäjänsä Crime Fighterssin ominaisuuksia. Pelin viittaukset ykkösosaan ovat myös hupaisia, vaikka niistä paras, eli lopun jälkeinen pomomaratooni, ei ole aivan yhtä eeppinen kuin ykkösosassa. (6/10) * Venture: Route 16:maisella zoomausmekaniikalla varustettu ylhäältä kuvattu kamankeräily, jonka musiikkivalikoima on hämmästyttävän laaja tekeleen tekoaikaan nähden. Vaikeusaste on turhan paha, etenkin kiitos hajottavan vihollistentappomekaniikan; mörköjen koskettaminen tappaa niiden piiiiiitkän kuolinanimaationkin aikana, ja mikäli niitä täräyttää uudestaan kesken korinan, alkaa koko touhu alusta... * Vicious Circle: Atarin prototyyppi- Killer Instinct -kopio, eli rosteriltaan ja etenkin pelattavuudeltaan auttamatonta paskaa. Sentään sisältää juoksumahdollisuuden, eli jotain tässäkin on Raren jöötiä parempaa. * Victory: Defender-tyylinen lentoräiskintä vapaalla tähtäyksellä ja parilla vähemmän mielenkiintoisella lisämekaniikalla sekä passelilla ääninäyttelyllä. * Victory Road: Ikari Warriorssin jatko-osa, joka on sarjalle uskollisesti paska ja mahdoton. Sentään pelin äänimaailma ja viholliset ovat siistejä. * Video Hustler: Pilipalibiljardi kyseenalaisilla fysiikoilla ja pelattavuudella. * Video Vince and the Game Factory: Melko perinteinen, mutta vaihteleva ja punaiselta langaltaan hupaisa toimintapeli. * Virtua Bowling: Perinteinen kolikkokeilailupeli toimivin mekaniikoin ja huvittavin epä- ja onnistumisanimaatioin. * Viewpoint: Ulkoasultaan omaperäinen ja musiikiltaan hyvä isometrinen shootteri, jonka pelattavuus on kuitenkin genrelle tuikitavallista geneeristä, kuivaa ja mahdotonta settiä. * Vigilante: Paska Kung Fu Master -kopio, jossa aika arveluttava sanoma. Puhesamplet ovat huvittavan hirveitä. * Vindicators: Ulkoasultaan jees mutta monotoninen tankkiräiskintä, jonka omintakeinen ohjaussysteemi ei käänny hyvin normiohjaimelle. Pelin jatko-osan suurin uudistus taitaa olla ala-otsikko "Part II". * Violence Fight: Kökkö ja arkaainen vs-mätkintä. Aggressors of Dark Kombat tekee tästä tekeleestä turhan. Loppu on sentään hupaisan tekofilosofinen. * Violent Storm: "May I see your ticket?" Konamin paras mätkintä on jopa erinomainen peli. Pelattavuus ei ole mitään uutta ja ihmeellistä, mutta tarpeeksi isot liikevalikoima, huimaava nopeus, persoonalliset hahmot ja Yngwie-tason musiikit tarjoavat aikamoisen elämyksen. Valitettavasti vain kolminpeli, mutta hahmojen suuren koon huomioon ottaen voisi neljällä pelaajalla syntyä jo turhankin massiivista sillisalaattia. (8/10) * Virtua Tennis 2: Ohjauksiltaan helppo mutta muuten tylsän realistinen lisenssitennispeli, sentään nais- ja miespelaajilla. * Viper: Mukiinmenevä, mutta monotoninen ja mahdoton ensimmäisen persoonan paikoillaanräiskintä. Rasistisen stereotypinen arabiasekauppias on pelin viihdyttävin puoli. * Viper Phase 1: KPGSR. * Volfied: Qix -tyylinen tekele, jossa ruudut voi läpäistä pelialueen piirtämisen lisäksi myös viholliset tappamalla, mikä hoituu normityylin lisäksi myös aselisävoimilla. Kohtuuton vaikeusaste ja "konttarit on kasuaaleille" -asenne kuitenkin tekee menosta tuskaa. Loppunäytössä sentään saadaan vaivanpalkinnoksi mukavan suoraan sanottuna seksiä. * Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer: "I am the justice, not you." Pelattavuudeltaan hieman jäykkä, mutta hahmoiltaan ja estetiikaltaan ihana supersankariteemainen 2D-mättö. Mainioiden erikoisliikkeiden lomassa on paras yksittäinen tappelupelispessu koskaan, myös. (7/10) * Vortex: Asteroids-kopio, jossa kaasutetaan ja ammutaan samasta napista. Suunnitteluvalintana on moinen BAD CHOICE. * Vs. Baseball: Probably the worst baseball game in the world, eli toisin sanottuna probably the worst game in the world. Heti Radiata Storiessin jälkeen, siis. * Vs. Blockbreaker: Köyhän miehen Puchi Carat. Pelattavuus on Arkanoidia eli köyhää, mutta versusmekaniikat ovat ihan mielenkiintoisia. Valitettavasti hahmoja on vain kaksi ja niistä kummatkin ovat jotain äklöjä elukoita. * Vs. Dr. Mario: Aneemista, tukkoista ja pahan näköistä puzzlekärvistelyä. Versus-moodi olisi plussaa, jos tätä kukaan haluaisi pelata. * Vs. Freedom Force: Kälyinen ja tasapaksu mutta armollisen lyhyt valopyssyräiskintä natiaisten ja eläkeläisten ampumismahdollisuudella. * Vs. Gong Fight: Kämäinen ja sisällöltään olematon mutta sentään äänimaailmaltaan läppä nyrkkeilypeli, joka ei vissiin ole NES-käännös. * Vs. Hot Smash: Ei NES-portti, mutta kuivuudessaan niiden tasoinen ilmakiekkoilu, ainakin neljällä erilaisella kentällä. Pelaa silti mieluummin parempaa Smash-peliä...eli Heavy Smashia! * Vs. Janshi Brandnew Stars: Ei NES-portti, vaan jotain vielä pahempaa, eli mahjongpeli. KOFmainen 3 vs 3 -formaatti, laaja lyylikatras ja erinomainen estetiikka tekevät siitä kyllä genrensä huippua. * Vs. Mach Rider: Paranneltu versio NES-pelistä, jonka mielenkiintoisin lisäys on juonimoodin Metroidmainen juonenkäänne, vuotta ennen Metroidia...! * Vs. Ninja Jajamaru Kun: Tasapaksu ja kämäinen toiminta, jossa loikitaan neljän kerroksen välillä ja listitään mytologiamörköjä. * Vs. Raid on Bungeling Bay: Tylsä helikopteriräiskintä laadukkaalla taustamusiikilla ja suht monipuolisella viholliskatraalla. * Vs. Slalom: Käytännössä perinteinen kolmannen persoonan rallipeli, mutta aikalaisiaan mainittuja parempi kiitos hyppymekaniikan, slalomelementtien ja tiukkojen kontrollien. Kasvottoman päähenkilön pyllistely tarjoaa myös laadukasta (m/f)anserviceä. Perinteisen Raremainen musiikkivalikoima on myös plussaa. * Vs. Soccer: Harvinaisen hajottavilla ohjauksilla varustettu palikkajalkapallo, jossa sentään jokseenkin hämmentävänä plussana joraavia cheerleadereita. * Vs. Star Luster: Epäinspiroitunut ensimmäisen persoonan avaruushaahuilu ja räiskintä, joka on etenkin Namcon kasaripeliksi kovin geneerinen. * Vs. Stroke & Match Golf: Nintendon harvinaisen realistinen, eli kovin vaikeasti ohjattava golf-peli. Ulkoasu on sentään jees. * Vs. Tennis: Nintendon 8-bittisistä urheilupeleistä viihdyttävin, mutta silti melko kökkö. Pikkuhousut, unisex-matsit ja nelinpeli ovat plussaa. * Vs. TKO Boxer: Kolikkopeliportti NES -pelistä, joka on portti kolikkopelistäpelistä King of Boxer. Aika turha, siis, lukuun ottamatta tällöin uniikkia urheilijan ominaisuuksien muokkaamismekaniikkaa, jota ei alkuperäisessä kolikkopelissä ole. Ulkoasu on myös hupaisa. * Vulcan Venture: Gradius II, lokalisoidusta nimestä huolimatta. Musiikkeja ja vaikeusastetta lukuun ottamatta kaikin puolin paranneltu versio ykkösestä eli ihan paska peli. Sentään sisältää uniikeista vihollisista koostuvan pomomaratonin. * Vulgus: KPGAR. * Wacko: Ruma ja tönkkö, joskin omaperäinen parinmätsäyskaksoistikkuräiskintä. * Wai Wai Jockey Gate-In!: Graffasuunnittelultaan koomisen kauhea, pelattavuudeltaan kovin palikkamainen ravipeli. Onneksi Jaleco petrasi tästä myöhemmin jonkin verran. * Wakakusamonogatari Mahjong Yonshimai: Hyvännäköinen mutta bulkkimainen strippimahjong. * Waku Waku 7: Rosteriltaan minimaalinen, mutta laadukas ja estetiikaltaan erinomainen mättöpeli, jonka mekaniikat ovat melko pyllystä. Siisteimmät väli- ja loppupomot koskaan, tosin. * Waku Waku Sonic Patrol Car: Sisällyksetön ja lyhyt tekele, missä paskalakki-Sonic AJAA AUTOA pari minuuttia ja nujakoi nopeasti Eggmanin kanssa ennen kuin peli loppuu kuin seinään. Hupaisa ääninäyttely ja vilkkumekaniikka antaa menoon jotain pointtia. * Wall Crash: Breakout-kopio eli kuivuutta. * Wall St.: Makaaberia huumoria ja laadukasta digisoitua puhetta sisältävä vanha pilipalipeli. Camp retroa, siis. * Wally wo Sagase: Segan Where's Wally/Waldo/Whoever -lisenssipeli, jossa ihan hyviä väännöksiä perinteiseen piiloesinemenoon. Myös lähdemateriaalin yleinen kieliposkisuus on saatu mallinnettua hyvin. * Wanted: Kököhkö, mutta sinänsä huvittava länkkäriteemainen räiskintä, jonka tähtäyssysteemi ei ole järin mielekäs. Viholliskasti on aikamoisen stereotyyppinen, paitsi viinanhöyryisessä bonusrundissa. * War of Aero - Project MEIOU: Graffoiltaan lievästi mielenkiintoinen ja pelattavuudeltaan täysin epämielenkiintoinen lentoräiskintä. * Wardner: Geneerinen, kankea ja turhauttava tasoloikka. Pari mekaniikkaa ovat omaperäisiä ja musiikki jees. * Warlords: Etenkin ikäisekseen siisti neljän pelaajan Pong-väännös. Viihdyttää myös tietokonetta vastaan pelattuna. * Warp Speed: Yksinkertainen ensimmäisen persoonan avaruusralli, joka tuo liikaa mieleen muistoja Adventures of Magic Kingdomin vastaavanlaisesta osiosta. * Warp & Warp: Namcon sekoitus Sheriffiä, Wizard of Woria ja Bombermania, eli ei-niin-yllättäen ihan jees peli. Etenkin kakkosroundin pommiaseen käyttötapa on niin tutunoloinen, että Hudson on varmasti käyttänyt sitä inspiraationa. * Warrior Blade - Rastan Sage Episode III: Ihan hyvä kahden näytön mätkintä. Conanmainen meininki on kiihottavaa ja sattumanvarainen saksalainen sönkötys huvittavaa. Ei kuitenkaan yhtä vakuuttava kuin genren helmet, kiitos lähinnä lussuhkojen pomojen ja turpaanvetoefektien. (7/10) * Warriors of Fate: Romance of Three Kingdoms-väännös Final Fightista, joka on esikuvansa tavoin tylsä, hidas ja liian pitkä. Käännös, yksi bonusosio ja huono loppu tosin huvittavat. * Watashi ha Suzumechan: Puolistrippimahjongia kasarianimegraffoilla. * Water Balls: Puzzle Bobble-väännös, jossa nostellaan muodostelmista tippuvia palloja takaisin paikoilleen vesipumpulla. Nimestään huolimatta kuiva. * Water Match: Segan kontrolleiltaan käsittämätön kaksoistikku-urheilupeli, jonka ainoa tyydyttävä puoli on musiikki. * Water Nymph: Ankea uhkapeliväännös Columnssista kämäisillä ohjauksilla. * Water Ski: Ylhäältä kuvattu rallipeli, jossa pelaajan ja tätä hinaavan, koneen ohjaaman veneen välinen kikkailu on varsin siisti mekaniikka. Myös hupaisia kohtauksia löytyy jonkin verran, muttei tarpeeksi, sillä pelattavia kenttiä on antiklimaattiset kaksi kappaletta. * WEC Le Mans 24: Pelattavuudeltaan geneerinen ja konservatiivinen ajopeli. Ainoat omaperäisemmät asiat ovat lähdemateriaalin mukanaan tuomat elementit, eli vuorokauden ajan vaihtuminen ja se, että koko ralli vedetään yhteen putkeen. * Wedding Rhapsody: Triviapeli simulaatoelementeillä. Muiden samantyylisten tekeleiden tapaan on estetiikka hyvää, mutta peli nokittaa vielä siinä, että pelaaja saa koko ajan visuaalista palautetta siitä, miten pääaiheena toimivat hääjärjestelyt sujuvat. Lopusta on myös lukuisia eri muunnelmia, eli kaikki on hyvää paitsi teema. (6/10) * Welltris: Systeemiltään hämäännyttävä ja siksi esikuvaansa kuppaisempi Tetris-väännös, jossa pelaajan seurana toimii kaiken lisäksi vanha kehno Pajitnov. * Wheel of Fortune: Emulaattorikontrolleilla ja AI-vastustajitta kuiva videopelikonversio, jonka suurin viihde on emännän ketkuttelu. * Wheels Runner: Rullaamaton autopeli välttävällä estetiikalla mutta mielenkiintoisella ratasuunnittelulla: kaikissa ruuduissa on kaksi vaihtoehtoista reittiä, joista toinen sulkeutuu ja toinen avautuu sattumanvaraisesti. Ei sisällä mitään genrelle tyypillisiä päivityselementtejä tai maksa voittaaksesi-menoa, mikä on aika +-0. * Whodunit: Omaperäinen, mutta paska valopyssyily, jossa pitää suojella eteenpäin haahuilevaa nollakarisman päähenkilöä erilaisilta vaaroilta. Kökkö ja mahdoton ja päähenkilön non-stop himonussijahuohotus hajottaa hyvin nopeasti. * Wiggie Waggie: Tylsä Breakout -klooni (anteeksi tautologia), jossa kaksi asiaa minua kiinnostaa: alastomat lyylit ja hupaisa kuolinääni. Pelistä on myös versio vaihtoehtoisilla ja runsaspukeisimmalla lyyleillä, nimeltään Super Bar. * Wild West C.O.W. Boys of Moo Mesa: Sunset Ridersmainen eli hyvä, nelinpelattava juoksuammuskelu, jossa on pari lentoräiskintäosiotakin. En tiedä pelin lisenssistä lehmän vattua, mutta lauantaipiirrettymäinen ulkoasu ja hahmot ovat kyllä siistejä. (7/10) * Wild Western: Mielenkiintoisen junaryöstöasetelman omaava, mutta estetiikaltaan rupuinen ja pelattavuudeltaan kuivahko kaksoistikkuräiskintä. Pelin viihdyttävin puoli on itsensä vahingossa tappaminen oman hevosen selästä hyppäämällä. * Willow: Viihdyttävä ja vaihteleva tasoloikka, jota kusee samanaikaisen kaksinpelin puuttuminen. Melkoisen anteeksiantamatonta, etenkin kun pelattavia hahmoja on juurikin kaksi erilaista. * Wily Tower: Kuiva, virtapiiriteemainen Donkey Kong -apinointi. * Wing Shooting Championship: Perusankea ankanmetsästyssimulaattorivalopyssytys. * Wise Guy: Korealaiseksi peliksi hämmästyttävän normaali ja siksi tylsä palikantyöntelypeli. Estetiikassa on silti jonkin verran charmia, muttei genreen nähden lähellekään tarpeeksi. * Wit's: Versus-pohjainen matopeliväännös, jonka yksinpelissä peli mielenkiintoisesti etenee, vaikka pelaaja häviäisi matsin. Ratkaisu toimii hyvin, sillä ruutuja on taas joku päälle 80. Toinen hupaisa puoli ovat pelin puolessavälissä bongattavat taustasarja, jossa esitetään melkoisen uniikisti lyhyt tarina. * Witch: Fysiikoiltaan huono ja vähäsisältöinen uhkapeliflipperi. * Wivern Wings: Esteettisesti tyydyttävä lentoräiskintä melko uniikilla kaksoispommivarustuksella. Valitettavasti neljän eri aluksen välillä ei voi taaskaan vaihtaa kesken pelin. Musiikit ovat myös kamalia, mutta tämä voi johtua MAMEn epätäydellisestä emulaatiosta. * Wiz: Mielenkiintoinen, suht omaperäinen ja vanhojen kolikkopelien tapaan mahdoton tasoloikka. Tikulla tehtävä hyppy huonontaa pelattavuutta merkittävästi ja seitsemän sekunnin luuppimusat ovat aika hajottavia. * Wiz Warz: Pelattavuudeltaan orginaali, muttei kovin ihmeellinen ja monotoninen Smash TV:n isoisä. 1984:n prototyyppipeliksi kuitenkin ihan vaikuttava ja hienon gemariviestin omaava. * Wizard Fire: Dark Sealin jatko-osa, joka ei juuri kehitä sarjaa muun kuin estetiikan osalta. Urpo ääninäyttely, värikkäät grafiikat ja kovin Data Eastmainen instrumentaatio ovat totta kai plussaa, mutta vastapainoksi on nnninja valitettavasti ymmärretty poistaa hahmokastista. Sentään hänet korvanneesta kahdesta uudesta sankarista toinen, eli haltijamiekkanainen, on miltei yhtä epäkliseinen fantasiaympyröissä. (6/10) * Wizard of Wor: Äänimaailmaltaan jumalainen sokkeloräiskintä. Hakkaa Pacmanin 6-0. * Wizz Quiz: Triviapeli, joka ei ole ulkoasultaan täysin persoonaton toisin kuin valtaosa muista länsimaisista vastaavista. Silti kuivaa ja kysymyksiltään esoteeristä settiä. * Wolf Pack: Hupaisalla palikkadigitaalipuheella ja huumetrippimäisillä graafisilla efekteillä varustettu FPS-laivanupotus. * Wonder Boy: Kahden eri pelisarjan alkulähde. Itse peli on huomattavasti vähemmän mielenkiintoinen kuin sen aiheuttama lisenssimielijyystö, eli perinteinen, pirun vaikea, monotoninen ja aivan liian pitkä tasoloikka, vähän niin kuin...Adventure Island! Wonder Boyta on sentään mukavampi katsella kuin möhömahaista Master Higginssiä. * Wonder Boy III Monster Lair: Äärimmäisen yksitoikkoinen ja hidastempoinen, koko ajan rullaava tasoloikan ja lentoräiskinnän vuorovierailu. Pitkä kuin nälkävuosi, kaiken kukkuraksi. Muutama pomo on ihan siisti. * Wonder Boy in Monster Land: Ajalleen ja alustalleen varsin uniikki seikkailutoiminta, joka on kuitenkin tappelumekaniikoiltaan liian yksinkertainen. Kestoakin on liikaa, kuolematakaisinpalautukset hanurista ja etenkin vikan kentän sokkelo uskomatonta tuubaa. * Wonder League '96: Korealainen, eli huvittavan hämmentävällä graafisilla elementeillä ynnä hajottavan korkealla vaikeusasteella varustettu baseball-ripulointi. * Wonder Momo: Estetiikaltaan ja etenkin premissiltään mainio, mutta pelattavuudeltaan ripuli mätkintä. Kunnon Namcom Athena. * Wonder Planet: Data Eastin söpö ja sairas Xevious-vastine. Pelattavuutta on höystetty kauppasysteemillä. Sisältää lopussa mukavan 10 heebon bossirushin. * Wonder Stick: Qix-väännös vielä esikuvaansakin huonommalla pelattavuudella ja sika hitaalla liikkuvuudella mutta myös alastomien naisten valokuvilla. * Woodpecker: Donkey Kongista ammentava, mekaniikoiltaan outo kapuamispeli, jonka viihdyttävin osa-alue ovat ruutujen väliset cinematiikat, joissa titulaariset viholliset muokkaavat pelikenttää. * World Class Bowling: Persoonaton ensimmäisen persoonan keilailupeli. * World Court: Perusripuli eli suht realistinen tennispeli. Kenttiä koristava WTF-logo kuvastaa täydellisesti tekeleen vaikeusastetta. * World Cup Volley '95: Data Eastin toimiva mutta melko mitäänsanomaton lentopallipeli. Sentään Steve Miller on taas vaihteeksi äänessä. * World Darts: Ohjaukseltaan, ulkoasultaan ja etenkin ääninäyttelyltään krapulamainen tikanheitto, jossa pelataan kaiken lisäksi syöpäisillä 501-säännöillä. Ainoa taidokas elementti ovat CPU-vastustajat, jotka saavat täysiä pisteitä heittämällä. * World Heroes: ADK-tapaan huvittava ja ajalleen pelattavuudeltaan menettelevä mättöpeli. Premissi ja hahmot (pari isoa poikkeusta lukuun ottamatta) ovat hienoja ja esteitä ruudulle heittävä pelimuoto uniikki. Jatko-osat tekevät ykkösestä kuitenkin turhan. On muuten huutava vääryys, että tälle on kolme jatko-osaa eikä AoDK:lle tai Ninja Master'sille yhtäkään. * World Heroes 2: Periaatteessa köyhempi versio Jetistä, mutta parempi yksinpelisisältö, hupaisa vastaheittomekaniikka ja kuolonkamppailupelimuoto - jota on erikoistettu entisestään omintakeisella energia- ja tyrmäyssysteemillä - tekevät tästä osasta loppupeleistä sarjan parhaan osan. (6/10) * World Heroes 2 Jet: Vielä edeltäjäänsä hupaisammat hahmot ja liikelistat sekä paremmat mekaniikat kuin Perfectissä. Pelin paras loppu on myös aika hulvaton. Kuolonkamppailupelimuodon poistaminen kuitenkin ounastelee Perfectissä huippuunsa vedettyä sarjan bogstandardoimista. Suurin ongelma on kuitenkin se, että kaksinpelissä on käsittämättömästi vain yksi biisi. (5/10) * World Heroes Perfect: Olisi sarjan kiistattomasti paras osa, mutta lukuisat rasittavat uudistukset karsivat nautintoja. Näihin kuuluu mm. allekirjoitetun lempparit, eli kaiken kattava ilmatorjunta, samanaikaisten napinpainallusten käyttö perusiskujen tekemiseen ja 6 perusnormaalia. Lisäksi vaihtoehtoiset pelimuodot on poistettu kokonaan, eli pelin titulaarinen täydellisyys on aika kaukana totuudesta. Sentään jokaisen hahmon uniikkimanööveri on ihan mielenkiintoinen vaikkakin vaihteeksi nappiähkyinen mekaniikka. * World Rally: Toimiva ja hyvin ohjattava, mutta äärimäisen mielikuvitukseton, isometrinen autopeli. * World Soccer Finals: Kaikin puolin rupuinen jalkapalloilu sentään nelinpelillä. * World Trophy Soccer: Keskinkertainen jalkapalloilu, jossa sentään omintakeinen ja suht toimiva maalinvahdintamekaniikka; ylhäältä kuvattu näkymä siirtyy molarin taakse, jossa tätä ohjataan peruspeliä monipuolisemmalla liikevalikoimalla. Toinen huvittava osa-alue on katsomon mölinä, joka kuulostaa siltä, että faneja juuri teurastettaisiin. * World Wars: SNK:n perusshootteri. Pelattavuus on tylsää, vaikka käännettävä pääkanuuna on ihan jees mekaniikka. Musiikkivalikoima on tyydyttävä ja selostajan epäselvät mutinat myös. * WOW New Fantasia: Fantasia-sarjan neljäsosa, jossa pelaajan epätoivoisesti paljastaa yrittämät, alastomien muijat kuivat muuttuvat pelin mielivallan mukaan alastomien, sairaalloisen lihavien muijien kuviksi. Läskifetistejä lukuun ottamatta ei siis suositeltavaa pelata ilman huijauskoodeja. Edeltäjänsä tavoin on pelin esteettisesti miellyttävämpi naiskasti sentään tavallista kansainvälisempi. * Wrestle War: Segan vanha kehno painipeli. Ääninäyttely on sentään hupaisan huonoa. * WWF Superstars: Wrestlefestin parinvaihtoedeltäjä, jossa tyydyttävät ohjauksey, siistit välinäytöt ja toimiva ynnä mielenkiintoinen kaverin selätysyrityksen puolustusmekaniikka. * WWF Wrestlefest: Aika perinteinen painipeli, lukuun ottamatta Battle Royal-pelimuodon hauskaa selviytymiskehärääkkiä. * WWF: Wrestlemania: Mortal Kombatmainen "paini"peli, mukaan luettuna ulkoasu, kömpelö, mutta hauska pelattavuus, huumori ja raivostuttavan epäreilu yksinpeli. * Wyvern F-0: Tasapaksu Xevious-nokitus, jonka ainoa kiinnostava ominaisuus on mahdollisuus säädellä etenemisnopeutta ja lentää rajoitetusti taaksepäin. * X-Day 2: Käyttöliittymältään kummallinen mutta muuten tyystin persoonaton triviapelin kaltainen. * X-Men: Konamin muiden lisenssimätkintöjen tavoin ulkoasultaan hyvä mutta pelattavuudeltaan turhan suppea tekele. Onneksi melkoisen siisti kuusinpelivaihtoehto pelastaa, etenkin kerta kahden ruudun käyttö estää sen taantumisen epäselväksi sekamelskaksi. * X-Men; Children of the Atom: Mekaniikoiltaan Marvel vs. Capcom -tyylisen yltiöliikkuvuus- ja ilmatorjuntasyövän alkulähde, minkä lisäksi sisältää myös Blazblue-tason OTG-paskaa. Muutenkin pelattavuus on aika hiton hiomatonta ja estetiikkakin halvahkoa siistejä taustoja lukuun ottamatta. * X Multiply: Kunnon sisälmyskauhuräiskintäshootteri. Grafiikat ja musiikki ovat säväyttäviä ja lonkeroasemekaniikka on siisti, mutta Gradiukselle uskollisesti on peli hullu, etenkin jos satut kuolemaan pahassa paikassa, koska kyllä, lisävoimat katoavat samoin kuin pelaajan motivaatio. * X the Ball: Tikettipeli, jossa pelaajan naamalle lyödään jalkapallo-otteluista otettuja kuvia, joiden pelaajien asennoista tulee sitten päätellä, missä kohtaa kuvaa itse boltsi on. Mitä likemmäs viidellä yrityksellä piilopallo osuu, sitä enemmän voittaa kamaa. Toimiva kuriositeetti muutaman yrityksen ajan, siis. * Xenophobe: Useassa tämän ajan kolikkopelissä nähdyllä piirrettymäisellä tyylillä tehty avaruusolioräiskintä. Hieman kömpelö, mutta viihdyttävä, luultavasti etenkin moninpelillä. * Xenox: Melko kuiva räiskintä, jossa osassa ruutuja voi sentään vaihdella maassa rynnivän ja ilmassa matelevan aluksen välillä. Se, että jokaisen ruudun väli- ja loppupomo ovat täsmälleen samanlaisia, on merkittävän huono ratkaisu. * Xevious: Pommimekaniikaltaan kekseliäs mutta aika sika monotoninen räiskintä. Maisemat ovat kyllä edelleen siistejä. * Xevious 3D: Xevious parilla lisäaseella ja ajalleenkin välttävillä 3D-graffoilla, eli yhdentekevyyttä. * Xexex: Sinänsä hyvä lentoräiskintä, jota kuitenkin rassaa sen eri versioiden väliset källit: japanilaisesta pelistä löytyvät huomattavasti siistimmät erikoisaseet, kansainvälisissä vastaavissa taas on paljon mielekkäämpi vaikeusaste sekä samanaikaisen kaksinpelin mahdollisuus. Aika Turtles in Time-tilanne, eli täydellistä versiota ei löydy. * Xor World: Hömelö Tetris-väännös, joissa yritetään täyttää erilaisia kuvioita niihin 2-5 palikan muodostelmia tunkemalla. Uniikkiudestaan huolimatta persoonaton ja epäviihdyttävä. * XX Mission: KPGSR. * Xybots: Omintakeinen mutta ainakin yksinpelinä monotoninen kolmannen persoonan Gauntlet-väännös. * Xyonix: Vakkaritetris kaukoitämaisella teemalla sekä joillakin källeilymekaniikoilla. * Yachtsman: Tyydyttävä vanha kilpapurjehduspeli mielenkiintoisilla ohjauksilla ja campahtavalla musiikeilla. Joihinkin esteisiin osumisesta syntyvä seivausyritysmekaniikka on myös omaperäinen. * Yam! Yam!?: Söpö mutta peruspuuduttava palikantuupintapuzzleilu. * Yamato: Segan passeli semi-ensimmäisen persoonan räiskintä, jossa NES-tyylinen ääniefektien musankusemisefekti. Yksi harvoja pelejä, jossa vissiin pelataan japanilaisten puolella toisen maailmansodan merkeissä...onneksi. * Yes/no Sinri Tokimeki Chart: Enemmänkin fiilistelykäyttöön tarkoitettu, vakkarijapanilaisen hämärän estetiikan omaava parisuhdehommelitesti, jonka yksi filleriminipeliosio oikeuttaa SAES:siin. * Ye Air Kung Fu: Konamin uraauurtava versustaistelu. Vihollisrosteri on monipuolinen ja pelattavuus hauskaa. Erittäin iso menetetty tilaisuus Konamilta, ettei tästä ole tehty kunnon franchisea. * Yosaku to Donbei: Mielenkiintoinen Space Invaders-klooni, jossa kaksi japanilaista heppua yrittävät tuhota lintujen kansoittaman puun. Hyvä asetelma, vaikka harvinaisen puhkijärsitty pelattavuus, siis. * Youjyuden: Tylsä, Kreikan mytologiasta ammentava ylhäältä kuvattu räiskintä, joka on kovin vaikea. Pomovihollisten mylvintä sentään havahduttaa unesta. * Youkai Douchuuki: Athenaa: hyvä musiikki, ohjaus ja tunnelmallisuus, omaperäinen asetelma sekä useat loput eivät paina paljoa, kun peli on HULLU, MAHOTON. Läpipääsyfokusoitunut pelaaminen on hyvä tie täydelliseen hermoromahdukseen. * Yuuyu no Quiz de GO! GO!: Japanilainen triviapeli, joka todennäköisesti perustuu johonkin TV-ohjelmaan. Kieltä osaamattomalla yllättäen aika epäantoisa, mutta pelin vetäjä on hupaisa ja kyselyosuuksissa yksi mielenkiintoinen osio, jossa käytetään kuvia tekstin sijaan. Mukana on myös pari filleriminipeliä, jotka ovat yllättävän OK. * Zaviga: Data Eastin lentoräiskintä, jossa Zodiackin tyylinen, mutta digitaalinen ja hieman monipuolisemmin käytetty korkeudenvaihtomekaniikka. * Zed Blade: Geneerinen avaruusräiskintä, jossa epämääräistä Ragnarök-runkkausta. Musat ja vika ruutu ovat sentään hieman kiihottavia. * Zektor: Edeltäjänsä Space Furyn tavoin hupaisaa ääninäyttelyä ja vektorigraffaa sisältävä, pelattavuudeltaan tavanomainen avaruusräiskintä. * Zero Point: Grafiikoiltaan kuppainen Point Blank -apinointi, eli erittäin nimensä veroinen tekele. * Zero Point 2: Ykkösosaa myötähävettävillä sekä vastenmielisillä grafiikkaelementeillä nokittava turhake. * Zero Team 2000: Graffoiltaan hauska mätkintä, joka on kuitenkin pelattavuudeltaan kuivahko kiitos hyvin kitukasvuisen liikelistan. Hauskinta pelissä on se, että erilaisia heittoaseita viljellään mukavan paljon. * Zero Wing: Unettava sivuttain rullaava räiskintä, jonka ainoa mielenkiintoisempi elementti on kaappaussädemekaniikka. Pelin hajottavin puoli on jokaisen vihollisen tuhoutumista merkkaava punainen välähdysefekti, jonka epilepsian vaara on jotain Layla-tasoa. Kolikkopeliversiossa ei myöskään ole mitään meemikamaa, eli we get shitnal. * Zero Zone: Luultavasti korealainen Columns-väännös erikoispaloilla ja ilkosillaan olevien muijien tähdittämillä taustoilla. Estetiikka on todella kengännauhaa lukuun ottamatta Sly Spysta plagioitua kuolemisääntä. * Zeroize: Data Eastin vanha ja monotoninen pilipaliromuralleilu. * Zing Zing Zip: Sonic Wings-sarjaa melkoisesti muistuttava eli turhan geneerinen lentoräiskintä. Pelin taide on ihastuttavan puolikökköä ja lopputeksti huvittava. * Zip & Zap: Melko kuiva Breakout -klooni (well, daah), jossa sentään samanaikainen kaksinpeli ja liian genitaalifokusoituneita alastomien naisten kuvia. * Zoar: Data Eastin kuiva Xevious -vastine, jossa kuitenkin melko uniikki ja menoa mukavasti helpottava korkeudenvaihtomekaniikka. * Zodiack: Epämerkittävä avaruusräiskintä, jossa ammukset hukkuvat insinöörintaidonnäytemäisesti taustaan. * Zombie Raid: Grafiikoiltaan hyvä, mutta pelattavuudeltaan melko yksitoikkoinen valopyssyräiskintä. Juoniosiot ovat kuitenkin ihan viihdyttäviä ja tarinan yhtenä punaisena lankana on mukava kaverivuorovaikutus. Valitettavasti pelissä on myös hajottava "et tehnyt jotain esoteeristä paskaa, huono loppu"-elementti. * Zoo Keeper: Peruspelattavuudeltaan omaperäinen ja tyydyttävä, joskin nopeasti turhan kaoottiseksi paisuva vapaudenriistosimulaattori. Bonuskentät ovatkin sitten turhan Donkey Kongia, mutta silti jees. Huijaamalla pelaamalla on mielenkiintoista havaita, kuinka juustoiseksi peli osaakaan heittäytyä; jossain tusinan roundin kohdalla mm. tasoloikkaruudun kaikki palikat muuttuvat näkymättömiksi. * Zunzunkyou no Yabou: Harvinaisen epägeneerinen ylhäältä kuvattu räiskintä. Yksi Segan kolikkobakageistä, joka kannattaa kokea. (5/10) * Zupapa!: Paras Bubble Bobble-väännös koskaan. Sopiva lyhyys, intensiivisyys, siisti monsujen tappomekaniikka ja ennen kaikkea ylitsepursuava söpöys tekevät tekeleestä erinomaisen. (8/10) * Zwackery: Omaperäisen, mutta ainakin emuloituna kököhkön ohjaussysteemin ja pelattavuuden omaava toimintarymistely. Kuitenkin viihdyttävän monipuolinen, jos kaoottisuudesta saa otteen. * Zzyzzyxx: Hämmentävä ja hajottava Head-Onin, Froggerin ja palikoiden perverssi sekoitus.